


He Could Be the One

by MsMKT86, Princess976



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Explicit Language, F/M, Matchmaking, No Slash, Romantic Comedy, Salty Trevor is Salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica Hughes is excited about hearing her boyfriend Trevor's band play a local bar; but fate intervenes, with the help of Monica's sister and her best friend, and Monica comes face to face with her favorite WWE SuperStar John Cena. Is it love at first sight? But what about Trevor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Caroline's

**Author's Note:**

> My sister (Princess976) and I started writing this because we were bored. Then it started to snowball into this funny, ridiculous, matchmaking love story. 
> 
> I gotta warn you, my sister and myself tend to laugh at things that may not be funny to others; but we hope that you laugh.
> 
> COMMENTS = LIFE!!

 On Warrior Drive, in the most awesome of townhouses, three friends were editing a video for their web show. Monica Hughes, her sister Claudette and Monica's best friend Joesph Witter were in the living room laughing while Monica worked.

“Joe, he's not gay!” Monica exclaimed, her laptop on her knees.

“Who's not gay?” Claudette questioned looking up from her cell phone.

“Your sister's positive that my future husband's not gay.” Joe answered matter-of-factly.

“Future husband? You're not even dating anybody. So who are you marrying?” Claudette asked.

“The _yummy_ barista at the Daily Grind on Old Town.” he said swooning.

“Why are you so sure he's gay?” Monica asked with a chuckle.

“He gave me two dollops of whipped cream on my hot chocolate. If that don't say gay, I don't know what does.” Joe said with finality.

“You asked for extra whipped cream.” Monica reminded.

“Semantics.” he said with a wave of his hand causing both girls to laugh.

“White boy, youse a classy bitch.” Claudette said catching her breath. Joe sat crossed legged in an armchair. His entire five foot eleven frame stretched. His dark red skinny jeans, that showed off his ass, were cuffed at the bottom, his white slim fit Tee was covered with a black blazer with rolled up sleeves. He wore black deck shoes and no socks. His brown hair was in a perfectly styled pompadour and his hazel eyes were framed by rectangle frame glasses. 

Claudette sat with her knees to her chest on the couch texting. Her curvy five foot four body was clothed in black leggings and a hot pink princess cut tunic. Her black and pink booties were on the floor in front of her. Her long black hair, most of which was hers, was pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a few rings and all four of her earring holes were full. Her left wrist was covered with a black and pink watch that had a platinum band. Even her tongue ring matched her shirt. Her chocolate skin had a few tattoos and her almond shaped eyes housed near black pupils. Her plump lips were covered in _Sexy Motherpucker_ lip gloss. 

Monica worked hard on the video. Her curvy five foot one frame was dressed in skinny jeans and the most recent John Cena t-shirt. Her black Havaianas Slims were on the floor in front of her. Her skin was the color of pumpkin pie spice and it had a few tattoos. She was a wide eyed girl with slightly pouty lips and butter pecan brown eyes. Her long dark brown hair that fell mid back, was mostly store bought but she loved of inch of it. 

“ _Anyway_ , what's for dinner tonight?” Joe asked changing the subject.

“Something quick because we have to go see _HeartAttak_ play.” Monica said.

“A-fucking-gain.” Joe and Claudette said with a dramatic sigh. 

“Yes, we're going to support Trevor.” Monica said irritated to be having this conversation again. 

“I'm not fucking nobody in that band, I don't have to go to every show.” Joe said snapping his neck. 

“Can't one of us go and the other stay home?” Claudette asked hopefully.

“No, we go to every one of Frisco's shows, so we're going.” Monica said annoyed. 

“Of course you come to my shows, I'm awesome.” a voice with a sexy Southern drawl said entering into the living room. 

“Hey baby. Hope you didn't have any plans for tonight. We have to go see _HeartAttak._ ” Claudette said with fake enthusiasm after her boyfriend kissed her on the lips. 

“Who's we?” he asked as he sat down beside her on the couch. 

“All of us. You need to scope out the competition, right Frisco?” Joe asked jokingly.

“You got jokes?” he said with a smirk. Frisco Burke was a musician in his own right. With a record deal, a band, and shows outside of his hometown. His slim six foot one body was toned and fit from Yoga. He had curly red hair and green eyes. His skin was fair but was covered with lots of tattoos. His slim fit tee fit snugly on his awesome arms and his skinny Levi's fit like a glove. His black Converse matched his black and white watch with the platinum band. His pouty, pillow soft lips were one of his best assets. 

“I'm going to change. Order Chinese take-out.” Monica said rising from the chair. 

“Leave your credit card. If I have to go see him, you paying.” Joe said with his hand held out. Monica rolled her eyes, put her card in his hand and ran upstairs.

* * *

 

“Cena, you ready?” Randy Orton asked when his best friend opened the door to his hotel room.

“No. 'Cause I don't wanna go.” John Cena said as he returned to his spot on the couch. 

“Why not? I told you we were going to check out the local delicacies.” Randy said with a smirk as he removed his suit jacket.

“That's classy, Randall.” John said with a chuckle.

“Come on man. How would it look if Stephen or I got a DUI?” he asked as he groomed his beard.

“For Stephen like he made a mistake. For you like another conduct unbecoming.” John joked.

“Fuck you man.” Randy said cutting his eyes at him. “Get your ass up. Stephen's waiting.” John let out a resigned sigh as he stood to his feet. He slid his feet into his Purple Label dress shoes, grabbed his blazer off the chair and pushed Randy out of the room. When he and Randy stepped out of the elevator in the lobby of the Marriott Courtyard, Stephen greeted them.

“I see you didn't change your clothes.” he said to John. John looked down at his black dress pants, white button up and black blazer and then shook his head no. He looked at his two friends and noticed that both Randy and Stephen had put on fresh clothes. Randy's modern cut black suit with white pinstripes was accompanied by a black button up and a white tie. And Stephen had put on dark gray dress pants, a white button up and a black vest that matched his ascot. “I'm not sure that the lasses are going to like a suit that was touched by about 200 elementary school students.” John rolled his eyes as he pulled the keys to his rental out of his pocket. 

The three men drove through the streets of Winchester following the direction of the GPS. 

“Where the hell am I supposed to park?” John asked.

“I think it's over there.” Stephen pointed out the window at a small parking lot. John slammed on the breaks, he had almost missed the unmarked entrance. 

“It looks like it's a good size place.” Randy said as they exited the car. 

“Mmhmm.” John said with a shrug as they got in line. After they stood there for a few minutes, Randy noticed one of the bouncers say something to the one next to him. The smaller of the two nodded his head and then came toward them.

“Mr. Cena, if you and your party could follow me.” he said as he stood before them.

“Uh sure.” John said as he, Randy and Stephen followed the man inside the club. He lead them to a dark corner near the window that was roped off. They sat down and the bouncer left. 

“What the fuck is this?” Randy asked his friends who's faces were barely illuminated by the glow of the fake candle on the table. 

“VIP, I guess.” John answered with a shrug.

“Really?” Stephen asked. “I feel like I'm missing my dunce cap.”

“Well, instead of complaining about it, why don't we just go to the bar?” John said rising from the table. He gathered up the rope and the other two followed him across the wide room to the bar. “Thanks for table, but we'd just rather sit at the bar.” he said to the bartender as he set the rope and it's poles behind the bar. 

“Ok. Well, welcome to _Sweet Caroline's_. What can I get you?” she asked with a smile. 

“Water for me.” John said.

“Patrón on ice.” Randy said with a wink.

“Just a Guinness.” Stephen ordered. 

“Coming right up.” she said happily.

* * *

 

“I called Trevor and got us on the list.” Monica said as she, Claudette, Frisco and Joe were walking down the sidewalk. 

“Good, 'cause I had no intention of paying to see Trevor.” Joe said.

“Whatever Joe.” Monica said as she passed into the door. 

“Same old bitches.” Joe said exasperatedly as he looked around the club to see familiar faces. 

“I'm going to the bar.” Frisco said with a quick kiss to his girlfriend. 

“I'm going to see if Trevor needs anything.” Monica said as she walked off toward the stage.

“Joe and I are going to hit the floor.” Claudette said as she and Joe danced to the middle of dance floor.

* * *

 

Boredom threatened to choke John. He was tired of watching Randy flirt with every girl that _even looked_ toward the bar. He nursed his water as a tall tattooed guy sat down next to him. They exchanged pleasantries but didn't speak again. John pulled out his phone and began to play Fruit Ninja when his attention got drawn to the tattooed guy again.

“Why can't he get his own fucking water?” he asked annoyed. John knew he wasn't talking to him but he couldn't see past him but then he leaned forward slightly on his stool. 

“He's getting in the zone for the show.” the beautiful girl said to him. She wore a dark blue, form fitting dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was in big waves.

“Right. He's an artist.” the guy said dryly.

“He is Frisco. Why are you being so mean?” she asked him. 

“Sorry Mo. You know he irritates the shit out of me.” Frisco said easily.

“I know. Sorry.” Mo said apologetically. 

“It's not your fault.” Frisco said as he hugged her with one arm. 

“Here's your water.” the bartender said.

“Thanks.” she said grabbing the bottle. “See ya later Frisco.” she said with a wide smile. John turned slightly on his stool and watched her walk away.

* * *

 

“He is _so_ fine.” Joe said as he and Claudette danced. His gaze locked on the bar.

“Joe, you don't have to keep telling me that Frisco's fine. I know.” Claudette said mid hip shake.

“Ain't nobody looking at your man with that hot piece of man meat at the bar.” Joe said as he turned Claudette toward the bar. 

“Who the fuck are you looking at?” she asked looking at the crowded bar.

“The one in the middle with the suit.” he said. “The gay gods sent him here just for me. Who else wears a suit to _Sweet Caroline's_?”

“Joe, that's Randy fucking Orton.” Claudette said turning to look her friend in the eye.

“No it's not.” Joe said shaking his head. 

“Yes it is.” she said turning to look at him again. “I'd know that back anywhere. That's a hot back.”

“Bitch, we're in _Sweet Caroline's_. That is not Randy Orton.” Joe argued. 

“Yes it is. I'll prove it.” Claudette said as she marched off toward the stage. “Mo I need you.”

“Why? What's wrong?” Mo asked worry in her voice.

“Just come with me.” Claudette said pulling her along. “Look at that guy in the suit. It's Randy Orton.”

“Holy shit it is!” Monica cried. “What is he doing in _Sweet Caroline's_?”

“Both of ya'll are delusional.” Joe said. “That's not him.” 

“You just mad because if that's Randy Orton then the gay gods have disappointed you once again.” Claudette said to Joe causing Monica to laugh out loud. 

“I hate ya'll bitches.” Joe said pouting. “Bitch, if you so sure go look.” he said pushing Claudette toward the bar. “You gonna owe me a drink when it's not him.” She looked at him over her shoulder and climbed the two steps that lead to the bar. She steps in between Frisco and the guy beside him. She looked to her right slightly and confirmed it was Randy and then quickly turned back to Frisco.

“Having fun?” Claudette asked taking a sip of Frisco's cranberry and vodka.

“Fuck no.” he answered with a chuckle. “I hate this fucking place.” Claudette laughed loudly. She turned her head again to sneak a peek at Randy but he caught her.

“Hi.” Randy said sexily. 

“Hi.” she said trying to keep her cool. Claudette's brain started going a mile a minute. She had to make a hard and fast decision. Was she going to pretend like she didn't know him or was she going to let her fangirl flag fly? It was a very delicate situation. Frisco watched the whole exchange and laughed. He knew Claudette was freaking out. She loved Randy Orton. Then he noticed the guy next to him that hadn't looked up from his phone. 

“Hey. Aren't you John Cena?” he asked. 

_“Shit!”_ Claudette thought to herself.

“Yeah.” John answered.

“My girlfriend's sister is a fan of yours.”

“Really? Is she here?” 

“Yes!” Claudette said excitedly.

“Is she hot?”Randy questioned.

“Come see for yourself.” Claudette said grabbing John's hand and leading him to the floor. They were followed by Randy. “Hey Mo. Someone wants to meet you.” she said to the shorter dancing girl in front of her. 

“Who would want to meet me?” Mo asked as she turned to look at her sister. Suddenly, she was face to face with John Cena. “Oh my God.” she said her cheeks blazing red. 

“Hi.” John said flashing his 1,000 watt smile. “You're sister said you were a fan.”

“Did she?” Mo said, her eyes flicking to her sister. “Awesome.”

“Ask him to dance.” Joe whispered to Mo.

“No.” she said looking at him her eyes wide.

“Hi, I'm Randy Orton.” Randy said stepping in front of John. 

“Hi.” Monica said. She wanted to scream but she just grabbed Joe. “This is my best friend Joe.”

“Oh. Hello Joe.” Randy said.

“Wanna give it a go?” Joe said under his breath. Monica had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“What'd you say?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just that I owe my girl Claudette a drink.” Joe said pointing past Randy at her.

“So, your name is Claudette?” Randy asked with a sexy smirk.

“Yeah.” she said trying to keep her composure. 

“That's a unique name. Does the owner make the name or does the name make the owner?” he asked flirtatiously.

“I don't know. Maybe you should ask my boyfriend.” she said pointing to Frisco at the bar.

“I'd much rather find out from you.” he said now standing in front of her. Joe, who had moved beside Claudette rolled his eyes. 

“So anyway. Do you come here often?” John asked Monica. He kicked himself for saying literally the lamest thing he could think of. 

“Yes...sadly.” she said with a laugh. “But you don't.” 

“I was in town for Be A Star and we were at a gas station and Randy saw a poster for the show and he figured there would be girls here. So, here we are.” John explained. 

“Oh. There's plenty of girls here if he's not picky.” Mo said with a “eh” face. John laughed. 

“All the girls aren't eh.” he said with a crooked smile. Monica blushed again and for the first time ever thanked _Sweet Caroline's_ for the almost complete darkness. 

“Hey baby, we're getting ready to start.” A tall guy with shoulder length honey brown hair said wrapping his tattoo covered arm around Mo's waist. He was dressed in super skinny, super low rise jeans and a tight Tee. His gray eyes were locked on her. His chiseled jaw pushed back and a wide smile etched across his face. 

“Hi Trevor.” Joe said indignantly.

“Joe.” Trevor said glancing at him.

“Did you meet Monica's new friend John Cena?” Joe asked with a face that said he's better than you.

“No.” he said. 

“He came to meet her because he heard she was a fan but I guess you wouldn't understand that because the only fan you have is paper and has a funeral home ad on the back.” Joe said with a smile. Randy and Claudette both laugh. Before Joe could say anything else, Claudette pulled him away toward the bar. 

“Kiss me for luck. We're about to get started.” Trevor said as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

“Break a leg.” Mo said after they broke the kiss. 

“Your friend was kind of hard on him, wasn't he?” John asked after Trevor walked away.

“It's been worse.” she said shrugging her shoulders, her eyes locked on the stage. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” John asked.

“Yeah.” she said avoiding eye contact. 

“Cool.” he said as the band started to play.

* * *

 

“Finally.” Joe said from his seat at the bar when the band finished their show. 

“I thought they were pretty good.” Randy said on his other side.

“They were good. A year ago, when those songs were new.” Joe said causing Claudette, Frisco, Randy and Stephen to laugh. 

On the dance floor, Monica and John stood side by side. Before he could say anything, Trevor was wrapping her in his arms again. 

“Hey baby.” he said kissing her on the temple. 

“Hey! Great show!” she said.

“Thanks. Let's dance.” he said spinning her out and back close to him. John smiled at her and then headed back toward the bar. He took to his stool again. 

“What are you doing?” Joe asked as he leaned around Claudette and Frisco.

“Sitting.” John answered.

“Why?” he asked.

“She's dancing with her boyfriend.” 

“That bitch.” Joe said irritated, although everyone was unclear whether he was talking about Trevor or Mo. “So, John are you single?”

“Uh yeah but I'm not gay.” he said.

“So? You think I only know gays?” Joe asked his arms folded. 

“Well no. I...Sorry.” John said embarrassed.

“It's ok. I get it. ” Joe said as he brushed some lint off his jeans. “ _Anyway,_ Randy, are you single?” Joe asked with interest.

“Single enough.” Randy replied with a smug smile.

“Hmph.” Joe said throwing his “judging you” face at him. “What about you?” he asked leaning past everyone to look at Stephen. 

“Me?” he asked. “Aye, I'm single.”

“And yummy.” Joe said leaning close to Claudette. 

“Straight.” she said rolling her eyes playfully.

“I'm Joe. This is Claudette and her boyfriend Frisco.” Joe said introducing everyone.

“I'm Stephen.” he said with a smile.

“So are you dating, John?” Joe questioned.

“I guess. When I meet the right girl.” John answered. 

“Randy?”

“Nope. Not at all.” he said honestly.

“Wow. Ok. Stephen?” Joe said.

“From time to time.” the red hair man answered.

“Ok so, John, what's the right girl like?” Joe inquired. 

“She's gotta be fun and funny. She's gotta be able to deal with the highs and lows of the business. She's gotta be loving, caring, smart.” John said losing himself in the list that made up his fantasy girl. “You know stuff like that.” he said when he noticed them all looking at him. Joe, Claudette and Frisco all shared a knowing look because they all knew a girl that fit the description and right now she was dancing with a guy they hated. 

As the club began to shut down, Claudette, Joe and Frisco exchanged numbers with their new friends from the WWE. 

“You guys ready?” Monica asked as she and Trevor approached the bar hand in hand. 

“Where the hell you going?” Joe asked looking at Trevor.

“Why are you always on me?” Trevor asked.

“Why you still playing this little fucking bar?” Frisco asked.

“You used to play this little fucking bar.” Trevor responded.

“The keywords there _Trev_ is _used to_. _Used to_ play this little fucking bar.” Joe said using his finger to show emphasis on the keywords.

“Can we just go?” Mo asked before a full blown argument broke out. Joe just shrugged and they all left the bar and headed back to the townhouse.


	2. Your sister, John Cena, it's a thing.

**One Month Later**

“Look what I got bitch.” Joe said as he entered into the living room where Claudette was sitting on her laptop. He was waving a paper at her.

“What is that? 'Cause it looks like a piece of paper.” Claudette said.

“Three tickets to RAW at the Verizon Center.” he said happily.

“Three? What if Trevor wanted to go?”

“I checked Frisco's schedule and he's gonna be out of town and I don't give a shit about Trevor or his schedule.” he said plainly. “ _Anyway,_ your sister, John Cena, it's a thing.”

“How you figure?” Claudette questioned looking at him. 

“He was into her.” he said matter-of-factly. “He stayed out there and watched that stupid ass band with her.”

“So what? _HeartAttak_ is good if you haven't heard them a thousand plus times.” she said. 

“Right bitch. Right.” he said nodding his head in agreement. 

“So what about my sister and John Cena?” she asked.

“We're gonna use this show to hook them up.” he said gleefully.

“How? As much as we hate it, she's still dating Trevor.”

“I don't give a shit about Trevor.” he said. “Listen, when we go to the show I'm gonna text John and tell him we're at the show and see what he does.”

“Probably tell us to have a good time.” Claudette said.

“No. He's gonna invite us to go with them afterward.” Joe said his hand on her forearm.

“Why? Why is that a thing he gonna do?” she asked confused.

“I told you. Him and your sister. It's a thing.”

“Ok Joe. I believe you.” she said doubtfully. “I'm not wearing the shit I wear to a show to the club.” 

“Put your clothes in the car.” Joe said.

“Where exactly am I supposed to change?” Claudette asked.

“It ain't the first time you got dressed in the backseat of a car.” he said quirking his lips at her. 

“Who's dressing in the backseat of a car?” Mo asked as she entered the room and flopped down in a chair.

“Your sister.” Joe answered quickly. “She was telling me about how she and that fine ass Frisco did the dirty in his backseat.”

“Oh.” Monica said, sorry she'd asked. 

“ _Anyway_ , look what I got.” he said handing Monica the paper.

“Tickets to RAW! Awesome!” Mo said excitedly.

“Yeah girl. Front row. TV side.” Joe said. “So you gotta look hot. No John Cena t-shirt and jeans.”

“Hot how?” Monica asked slightly annoyed.

“Full hair and make up bitch. It's HDTV.” he said. 

“I'm not wearing full hair and make up to a wrestling show.” Mo said. “It's not the club.”

“Uh huh.” Joe said. “Girl the world is watching. Your sister and I are not going to look like trash sitting in the front row. Plus, the superstars always notice the hot bitches in the front.”

“I don't care if they notice me. I have Trevor.” she said.

“Whatever.” he said as he shared a look with Claudette. 

“So you want me to dress like I'm going to club to go to Monday Night RAW?” Mo questioned.

“Yes I do. I was not unclear and you know you fucking want to.” Joe said his eyes slightly narrowed.

“Why'd you agree to this? You know these are the girls we talk about when we go to shows?” Monica asked her sister.

“It's easier to go along with it then to argue with him.” She answered. Over Mo's head, Joe winked at Claudette.

* * * *

While John was backstage in his locker room at the Verizon Center his phone buzzed. It was a text message.

**“hey john it's joe.”** the message read.

**“hey joe.”** he replied.

**“just wanted to let you know, me and the girls are at the show. Front row. TV side.”** the new message from Joe read.

**“Cool. Enjoy the show.”** he text back. 

**“Thanks. So, we're going to Love after.”** the next message read a few minutes later.

**“Ok. So?”**

**“Just making conversation.”**

**“Oh.”**

**“Talk to you later.”** Joe's final text read.

**“yeah you too.”** John sent. As he placed his phone back in his bag and laid on the floor to begin stretching, Randy burst into the room. 

“So, we're going out after the show.” he said as he began to do some Yoga poses.

“What?” John questioned from the floor.

“We're going out. After the show.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“You know you're going.”

“Where?” 

“I don't remember. I'll let you know after the show.” Randy said as he silently moved into the next pose. 

* * * *

Joe, Claudette and Mo sat in their front row seats and watched the show. Superstar after Superstar came out and left everything they had in the ring and the night was awesome. The last match between Randy Orton and John Cena had been a clinic and everyone was impressed with one or both of the men, but Monica's favorite part of show was coming. The after the show portion that only the fans in attendance got to witness. 

“It's really nice when people you know come to see you perform.” John said into a microphone in the middle of the ring.

“Girl, he's talking about you.” Joe said tapping Mo on the shoulder.

“What?” she asked puzzled.

“Shhh. Listen.” he said pointing toward the ring.

“And right there in the front row are three of my new best friends.” John said pointing to Mo, Claudette and Joe. Monica's eyes grew five times their normal size. 

“Girl I told you.” Joe said matter-of-factly as he waved to the Universe. 

“So you wanna meet my new friends?” John asked the crowd. They all cheered and he jumped out of ring. 

“Take her.” Joe said as pushed Monica out of her seat.

“Ok.” John said as he lifted her over the barricade. He noticed that she was wearing a tight dress that was low cut and super short and awesome pumps that showed off her legs. He helped her up the metal stairs and into the ring. “WWE Universe, this is Mo. Say hi Mo.” he said holding the mic out to her.

“Hi.” she said hearing her voice boom around the arena.

“HI MO!” the Universe shouted back. John smiled at her, grabbed her hand and continued talking to the fans. When he was finished, he helped her out of the ring and back over the barricade. 

“Thanks for doing that Mo.” he said hugging her tightly.

“You're welcome. It was amazing.” she said returning his hug. Joe nudged Claudette.

“I'll see you later.” he said with a kiss to her cheek. She blushed slightly and nodded her head. John waved goodbye to Joe and Claudette and walked back up the ramp.

“Girl, I told you. It's a thing.” Joe whispered to Claudette as they climbed the stairs toward the exit.

* * * *

As the three friends reached the exit, Monica turned left but the other two kept straight.

“Where are you going?” Joe called out to her.

“Uh, home.” Monica answered.

“If home ain't Love, where are you going?”

“We're going to Love?” she asked.

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Why do you care? You already in your club clothes.” Joe said with his hands on his hips. 

“I am not trying to walk on this dirty ass sidewalk barefoot.” Claudette chimed in. “I wore pumps, not flats.” 

“Lucky for you I packed Dr. Scholls' flats in my pockets for the both of you.” Joe said pulling the folded up shoes out of his pockets. “Now put these damn things on and I'll carry your shoes.”

The line outside of the club was short and so they were inside in no time. The girls switched shoes and they each took one of Joe's hands and danced out onto the floor.

* *

As John followed Randy into Love his senses were over taken by the loud music and the laser lights that were sweeping the floor. They were just walking through the crowd when Randy suddenly turned to John and beckoned him to follow. John did so and when they were almost to the middle of the floor he saw Randy lean forward. 

“Hey Unique Claudette.” Randy said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Get away from me Predatory Randy.” she said as she removed his arms from her.

“Why? Is _Frisco_ here?” he asked in her ear.

“No, but you're a bit to handsy for me.” she said with a smirk.

“Ohh, come on. What's a grope between friends?” he questioned with an easy smile on his face. She laughed. “Dance with me. No groping.” She gave him a stern look and pointed her finger at him. He held up three fingers and mouthed 'scouts honor' and then began to dance with her.

Joe patted Mo's arms and cut his eyes at John.

“What?” Mo said to him. 

“Bitch please.” he said, quirking his lips. Monica remained in her spot. 

“Hi.” John said shyly, leaning down so that she could hear him.

“Hi.” she said with a sweet smile.

“Dance with her.” Joe said practically pushing Mo into John's arms. Before Mo or John could protest, Joe was gone. 

“Are we being set up?” John asked leaning down to her again.

“Uh, no.” she said although she wasn't really sure of the answer. 

“So do you not wanna dance?” he asked, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Sure. It's just a dance.” she said as she stepped closer to him. John wasn't sure but he could have sworn he felt sparks when her body touched his.

“Can I get you a drink?” John leaned down and asked her with her back still pressed against his chest. 

“Sure.” she said with a nod. He took her by the hand and lead her toward the bar. 

“So how'd you like the show?” John asked as they sat close at the bar.

“It was good. Your match was epic.” she told him giving him a thumbs up as she sipped her Tom Collins. 

“Thanks.” he said with a killer smile. “Where's Trevor tonight?”

“At home, I'm guessing.” she answered with a shrug.

“Not a fan?”

“Nope.”

“His loss, my gain.” he said without eye contact. 

“Um, thanks.” she said slightly blushing.

“So if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?” he asked looking her in the eyes.

“How old do you think I am?” she asked smirking at him.

“23?”

“Bless you.” she laughed. “But no.”

“You can't be older than 24.” he said with a laugh.

“I'm 27.” Mo said.

“Really?” John asked surprised. She nodded yes. “You look like your fresh out of college, not like your about to be 30.”

“Well people in their 30's are just as hot, sometimes hotter than people in their 20s.” Monica said with a coy smile at him. She watched as his ears turned red. 

“Some people would beg to differ.” he said smiling brightly.

“Those people are ugly and need something to complain about.” she said pushing him gently in the chest. He laughed and then placed a hand on her knee. Her skin was smooth under his hand and he reveled in the feeling waiting for her to move it but she didn't. 

**“Look at the bar. Cena is on the move.”** Joe text Claudette. She pulled her phone out of the pocket in her dress and read the message. Her head snapped up and her eyes scanned the bar looking for John Cena and her sister. When she spotted them she saw his hand on her knee.

**“OMG! It's a thing!”** she text Joe back.

**“RIGHT!”** his last message read. 

John and Mo were still talking when her phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down at it and saw it was a text message from Trevor. She hesitated but opened it anyway.

**“hey mo. Where are you?”** she read.

**“at the club. Joe wanted to come to Love.”** she replied.

**“on a monday. Why?”**

**“Fun. IDK.”**

**“when are you coming home?”** she read in Trevor's latest text. She looked up at the man in front of her and he gave her the biggest, warmest smile she'd ever seen and suddenly her brain couldn't think of a reply to send to Trevor. 

**“when the lights come on.”** she sent.

**“that's like an hour from now.”**

**“i know. I'll see you soon ok.”**

**“i love you mo.**

**“love you too.”** she sent in her last message.

“Everything ok?” John asked her.

“Yep.” she answered smiling at him. “Perfect.”


	3. No bitch. You and I are friends and I don't put my hand on your knee

**Two Months Later – Raleigh, North Carolina**

“Look at this shit.” Randy said as he barged into John's locker room waving a piece of paper at him.

“What is that?” John questioned.

“I overheard the Divas talking about some show they were going to see after SmackDown tonight and Alicia gave me this and said that we should come.” Randy said thrusting the paper in John's face. “Can you believe that shit?” John took the paper and read the words on it.

**TONIGHT at The Down the Rabbit Hole:**

**Harvey and the Wallbangers**

**Gail Storms**

**and**

**FRISCO BURKE**

“That's the guy from that bar a couple of months ago right?” John asked looking up from the ad.

“Yeah. Can you believe they asked me to go see _him_?” Randy snorted.

“Well, they didn't know you hated a guy you barely know.” John joked.

“I don't hate him. I just don't like him.” Randy said plopping down on the couch.

“I think we should go.” John said.

“Why?”

“Oh, I don't know but fun had been in the forefront of my mind, Randy.”

“I'll pass.”

“Yeah ok. I'll see you after the show.” John laughed.

“What show?” Randy questioned.

“SmackDown.” John stated.

“For what again?”

“I think it'd be cool to see that dude play.”

“I think it'd be cool to double up but just because something is cool doesn't mean you should do it, John.” Randy said matter of factly.

“Randy you're fucking going.”

“No I'm not.”

“I've got two words for you.”

“What?” Randy asked confused.

“After I say these two words you'll have to go because you owe me.” John said with a crooked smile.

“Right.”

“ _Sweet Caroline's._ ” 

“Fuck.” Randy said as he rose from the couch and headed toward the door of John's locker room.

“Dress nice buddy.” John yelled as the door swung shut.

* * * *

“What do you think of these jeans?” Joe asked his best friend Mo as he looked at his ass in the mirror of his hotel room. 

“I think they're mine!” Mo laughed as she watched Joe in the mirror.

“So, you like them? I'm wearing them to Frisco's show tonight.” he said with a wiggle. The two friends were hanging out in Joe's hotel room waiting for Claudette to join them. “Where is your sister? I wanted to do a little shopping before the show and dinner?” he asked as he plopped down gracefully onto the couch.

“She went to Frisco's sound check.” she said as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Are you ready to go?” she said as she stood and smoothed her top and slid her feet into her Louboutin booties. 

“Yeah, just let me take these jeans off.” he said as he wiggled out of the too tight jeans. The two friends laughed at Joe's antics and when he was in a pair of his own jeans they left his room. When they entered the hall and Mo turned toward her room instead of the elevators Joe stopped. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“To get my purse unless you plan on treating me to a shopping spree.” Mo said as she opened her door. 

“Girl, please! You know I do not buy for other people. It's enough to keep myself fabulously flawless.” he said with a flip of his perfectly coiffed hair. 

“I thought you were going shopping.” Trevor said to Mo as she entered into their shared hotel room. 

“I forgot my purse.” she said as she looked for her bag.

“Come here and get it.” he said as he glanced at the bag on the other side of him. As Mo leaned down to get it, Trevor grabbed her and kissed her.

“Ew girl, no.” Joe said from the doorway.

“Go away Joe.” Trevor said between kisses to his girlfriend's lips.

“Get your mediocre hands off my friend.” Joe said as he grabbed Mo by the arm and pulled her up.

“Joe, let's just go.” Mo said as she pushed her friend toward the door. “I'll see you for dinner later.” she said kissing Trevor again.

“Yeah _Trev_ , we're eating with the band.” Joe said. “You'll get to see what that _actually_ feels like.”

“Go Joe.” Mo said pushing him out of the room.

* *

As Joe and Mo exited the elevator in the lobby, Claudette and Frisco were coming in to the hotel. 

“Girl, it's about time. We were leaving without you.” Joe said as he hugged Claudette.

“That's alright, man. She would have found something to do with her time.” Frisco said with a crooked smile.

“Gross.” Joe and Mo said at the same time.

“Don't hate.” Frisco said kissing Claudette. “Have fun baby.” he said before he waved to the others and headed off toward the elevator. 

“So, they're sound check was awesome.” Claudette beamed. “Frisco and the guys sound amazing.”

“That's cool. Trevor's really happy to be here.” Mo said.

“Why?” Joe questioned with a sideways glance at her. “He want to see a professional at work?” Claudette laughed and Mo rolled her eyes.

“He gets paid to play. He's a professional.” Mo stated firmly.

“$100 a show. Not professional.” Joe said.

“Whatever Joe.” Mo said annoyed as she walked ahead of Joe and her sister.

“Has she talked to him today?” Claudette whispered.

“I don't know.” Joe whispered back. “But it's fate. They're in the same place again.”

“But so is Trevor.” 

“And again, I don't give a shit about Trevor.” Joe said linking arms with Claudette and catching up with Mo as they entered into the mall. “Sooo...”

“So what?” Mo asked.

“Have you talked to that fine ass John Cena lately?” Joe asked as they entered into Macy's.

“What? No. Why?” Mo asked trying to keep her voice steady.

“So yes.” Joe said.

“Maybe last week.”

“When are you going to put me and Trevor out of our misery and date that boy?”

“What? We're just friends. Kind of.” Mo said with a shocked looked on her face.

“No bitch. You and I are friends and I don't put my hand on your knee.” Joe said with a quirk of his lips as he flipped through a rack.

“What are you talking about, Joe?” Mo said pulling out a dress.

“Girl, we saw you at _Love_ feeling the love.”

“That was nothing.” Mo said dismissively.

“It could be something if you leave Trevor alone.” Joe said matter of factly.

“Trevor aside...” Claudette said cutting her eyes at Joe, who just shrugged. “You did really like him.”

“He's nice. He's likeable.” Mo said looking her sister in the eye.

“You know that man is more than nice.” Joe said with a snap.

“Why are you trying to fix me up with him?”

“You know his history. He deserves somebody awesome.” Claudette said with a smile.

“Yes girl, make him forget all about that triflin' ex-wife.” Joe said.

“Joe. Too much. You doing too much.” Mo said trying to contain her laughter. “Plus, you don't know what happened.”

“It's all over the internet that she was a classy bitch.” Joe said, holding a dress up to Claudette. “ _Anyway,_ ya'll bitches go try these dresses on.” As the girls went into the dressing room, Joe pulled out his phone.

 **“hey john.”** he text.

**“hey joe.”**

**“what's up?”**

**“not much. Got a few free hours between stuff. What about you?”** Joe read in his latest text from John.

**“shopping with my girls.”** Joe sent.

**“that's cool.”**

**“meet us at Coladonato Bistro.”**

**“in raleigh?”**

**“Yeah.”** Joe answered.

**“when?”**

**“30 minutes.”**

**“Ok.”** Joe read in his last text from John. The girls returned with a few selections that they purchased. 

“So, we're going to Coladonato.” Joe said as he and his girlfriends left Macy's arm in arm.

“Yummy.” Claudette said as they walked toward the exit of the mall and walked down the street to the Italian restaurant. 

“Claudette.” Joe said to Claudette who was chatting with her sister. “Look at your phone.” She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone that had one new message. She opened it and it read. **I invited John to lunch. Shh!** Claudette had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She nodded to Joe and continued talking to Mo. 

As they reached the hostess station, Joe told her there would be four of them. Mo rolled her eyes. She knew that Joe had probably text Trevor and told him to join them so that he could further berate and belittle him. When they sat down at the table, Joe and Claudette sat across from each other leaving the open chair in front of Mo. 

“Hey.” John said as he approached their table. 

“What's he doing here?” Mo whispered harshly, eyes wide.

“I invited him.” Joe whispered back. “Hey John.”

“Hey Joe.” John said shaking his hand. “Hey Claudette.” he said giving her a hug.

“Hey John.” she said hugging him back.

“Hey Mo.” John said with a 1000 watt smile.

“Hey John.” Mo said smiling back, unable to help herself. 

“Can I get a hug?” he asked his arms open.

“Of course.” she said as she rose from her seat. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“It's really great to see you.” he said in her ear.

“You too.” she said. He released her, kissed her on the forehead, held her chair and then took his.

“So, what's up with you guys?” John said settling in at the table.


	4. 2 Brassies, a Gay and a Webshow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We know! It's been a while since we've updated this story but we've both been working on other things. this chapter is a little bit of filler but we think there's some laughs to be had. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own: Any people or places mentioned except for Coladonato Bistro. All opinions of certain people mentioned are our own.

“Not much. Just down here to see Frisco play.” Joe answered as he browsed the menu.

“I thought you didn't like live bands.” John said.

“No, no. I don't like _Trevor's_ live band.” Joe said matter of factly. John tried to suppress his laugh but failed, Mo rolled her eyes.

“Can we _not_ talk about Trevor when he's not here?” she asked locking eyes with Joe. 

“With pleasure, bitch. With pleasure.” Joe said as he flipped his perfectly styled hair.

“So anyway, Mo told me that you guys host a web show.” John said changing the subject.

“We do.” Claudette said happily.

“That's cool.” he said. “But how do you make money off that? You're not like Justin Bieber or something.”

“ How you know?” Joe asked. “You could be sitting here with YouTube royalty.” he said as he pretended to put a crown on Claudette's head. 

“He's dumb. The same way you make money. Merchandise.” Claudette said slapping Joe's hands away. “You know, T-shirts, travel mugs, tote bags, flip-flops and anything else we can make up to sell.”

“What's on them?”

“My catchphrases.” Joe said snapping.

“You have catchphrases?” John asked. “Like what?”

“Semantics.” Joe said with a wave of his hand.

“Oh.” John laughed. “No offense but people buy that?”

“None taken and yes.” Claudette said.

“Speak for yourself.” Joe said. “I'm offended.” he said snapping his neck. “We are the winner s of a YouTube Award. Best Commentary Video. Act like you know.”

“I'm sorry. Mo didn't tell me that you guys were award winners.” John said with a gentle smile.

“We think we won the award strictly on the classy bitch segments.” Mo said with a laugh. 

“What's that?” John questioned.

“It's hard to explain.” Claudette said laughing.

“It's not a good thing.” Mo said.

“And no one is safe.” Joe said, high fiving his girls. “From people in our town to celebrities.”

“That's right. If you are in the business of being ratchet...” Claudette started.

“Then you will be highlighted in the classy bitch segment.” Mo finished.

“You got an example?” John laughed.

“Well, Miss Kim Kardashian. Classy bitch hall of fame.” Joe said.

“Yes, And Miss Taylor Swift.” Claudette said.

“I like her.” John said.

“She's a sore loser who needs a pocket dictionary.” Mo said looking him in the eye.

“What's that mean?” he laughed.

“She means, that bitch thinks she should win every-fucking-thing and then when she don't she wanna act like a child on television.” Joe explained. “And then she got the nerve to call herself humble. No, bitch. That ain't humble.”

“Is this what your show is like?” John asked looking at Mo.

“Yep.” she said avoiding his blue stare.

“That's why we won, boo.” Joe said to John. “You should check us out. 2 Brassies, a Gay and a webshow.” he said. “It's a clever play on 2 guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place.”

“Ryan Reynolds?” John asked.

“Yeah, not his best work but he's so tasty no one cares that that show wasn't good and he shouldn't have been the Green Lantern.” Claudette said matter of factly. John threw his head back in laughter. Joe nudged Claudette when he noticed Monica looking at him longingly.

“So, John you gotta show tonight?” Claudette asked.

“Yeah, SmackDown but there'll be plenty of time for us to get ready.” John said.

“Ready for what?” Joe asked as he bit into a breadstick.

“Frisco's show.” he answered looking at Mo.

“You're coming to the show?” Joe asked a scheming looking in his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Fantastic.” Joe said with a wide smile. “Well, this place ain't like _Sweet Caroline's_. They have an _actual_ V.I.P. section.”

“Cool.” John said chuckling. “Thanks for lunch guys. I've got a signing in like an hour.” John said rising from his chair. The other three stood as well. “I'll see you tonight.” he said shaking Joe's hand.

“You know it.” Joe said with a wink, that confused John.

“Later.” he said hugging Claudette.

“It'll be fun.” she said returning his hug.

“You'll be there right?” John asked turning to Mo. She nodded.

“With bells on.” he smiled at her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and Joe and Claudette looked at each other as the hug seemed to be never-ending.

“I'll see you tonight, Mo.” John whispered as he pulled away. Mo nodded again, his low sexy voice causing her to momentarily forget how to speak. He kissed her forehead, broke their embrace, waved to the other two and left the restaurant.

“What?” Mo asked when she turned and saw her sister and best friend staring at her.

“Bitch, staph!” Joe said reaching for his wallet.

“Hey.” John said jogging back over to the table.

“Did you forget something?” Mo asked her brown eyes glazed over.

“Yeah.” he said as he reached in to his pocket pulled out his wallet and threw some cash on the table. “See ya.” he smiled and left.

“Oh! He didn't say nothing but a damn word.” Joe said putting his wallet away.

“I'm giving him this back.” Mo said reaching for the money.

“No, no.” Joe said grabbing her hand.

“He offered.” Claudette said. “No one asked him to come back and pay.”

“Lunch was $75.” Mo said. “He left $200.”

“His prerogative.” Joe said shrugging. “Bitch, you better leave that money. You know he would be mad if you handed him that money later at the club.” Mo sighed and moved her hand away from the money. “Carry yo ass, We've got a spa appointment.”

“We do?” Claudette muttered.

“We do now.” he said as he linked his arm into Mo's.

* * *

 

“Where the fuck you been?” Randy asked when John finally showed up in the break room of the Barnes & Noble.

“Lunch.” John said pulling this patented cap on to his head.

“I eat.” Randy said annoyed.

“You weren't invited.”

“So you ate alone?”

“No, some friends invited me.” John said rolling his eyes.

“Who the fuck do you know in Raleigh?” Randy asked, arms folded across his chest.

“People.” John chuckled.

“What people? I _literally_ know everyone you know.” Randy said, his mind running through their shared friends.

“Mo, Joe, her sister.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Joe invited me to Coladonato Bistro.” John informed him.

“I love that place and fuck him.” Randy said.

“Maybe he didn't invite you because he didn't want you trying to skeeve on his friend.” John commented with a laugh.

“I don't skeeve. That's a thing ugly dudes do.” Randy said matter of factly.

“Right, Randy. You ready to do this?” John asked, rolling his eyes.

“It's not like I have a choice.” the tall man said as he followed his friend out of the break room.

 


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Whew! It's been over a year since we've updated this one but hopefully who ever is reading this enjoys this update. The hiatus is over but please know that both myself and MsMKT86 have several other stories so this one probably will not get as much attention as them. We apologize for any inconvenience.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENT and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: We do NOT own: John Cena, Randy Orton or anything else you can find outside of fandom._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKE ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

Joe stood in front of the stage in Down the Rabbit Hole with Mo and Trevor, watching Harvey and the Wallbangers. They were an OK band but Joe was busy watching the audience for John. When he spotted him he pulled his phone out to text Claudette, who was in Frisco's dressing room

**"Cena's here," Joe text.**

**"Ok. So?" Claudette text back.**

**"Girl, he is scouring the club looking for your sister," Joe sent in his next message.**

**"Help him find her!" Claudette sent in her next message.**

**"I'm on it!" Joe said in his last text.**

Joe walked away from Mo and Trevor and made a beeline for John.

"Hey John," Joe said.

"Hey. You remember Randy?" John asked pointing to the handsome man beside him.

"Yes. How are you?" Joe asked.

"Oh, I'm good. Where's Claudette?" Randy asked.

"She's backstage with Frisco. You remember Frisco, right? The guy she's dating and therefore not interesting in you," Joe said plainly.

"So? How do I get backstage? Or better yet, tell her I'm here," Randy said.

"How about no! Stop it. You look sad and desperate," Joe admonished.

"What's your problem?" Randy asked angrily.

"What's wrong? You really think I'm going to allow you to skeeve on my friend? I thought you were smarter than that, boo," Joe said with a snap of his neck. John tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't. He was curious as to Randy's next comment.

"I'm not trying to skeeve on your friend. Claudette and I are friends and I figured it would be easier for you to get back there to let her know I'm here, instead of me barging into Frisco's dressing room uninvited. If someone did that to me I'd be pissed. He has a show to do; the last thing he needs is to get angry," Randy said. John knew Randy was lying because he knew his friend had every intention of skeeving on Claudette. He waited to see what Joe would say.

"Uh huh, good answer. Why don't you text her yourself and leave me out of it," Joe said his eyebrow raised. He turned to John, bright smile in place. "Come with me. We have a good place by the stage." john nodded and followed. Randy followed despite not being invited. "Mo, look who I found," Joe said as they joined her and Trevor.

"Hey John. Randy," Mo said her smile bright.

"Hey Mo," John said returning her smile.

"What's up?" Randy said with sexy smirk.

"You guys remember Trevor? Ok well Trevor came down to see Frisco in action and possible carry his bags but since Frisco only wants professionals working for him, he is stuck here. Wishing he was a professional," Joe said matter-of-fact. Randy laughed out loud. John wanted to laugh but didn't when he saw the look on Mo's face.

"Fuck you, Joe," Trevor said with malice.

"No Trevor, fuck you. You no talent, mediocre hack!" Joe said flipping his perfectly styled hair.

"Joe!" Mo said sharply.

"What?" Joe said his eyes narrowed.

"Stop. Just stop," she said her voice deadly.

"Or what? What will _Trevor_ do? Not shit because that is all Trevor does. NOTHING!" Joe said nastily. Randy sensing that things were about to get out of hand, intervened.

"Hey Joe, why don't you let me buy you a drink?" Randy asked.

"What? Yeah, ok. Thanks. He mediocrity does have me parched," he said in a parting shot to Trevor. He threw Trevor a judging you face and left for the bar; Randy followed.

Once they were both seated at the bar with drinks in front of them, Randy asked Joe the question on his mind, "Why are you so hard on that guy?"

"Who _Trevor_? I hate him and he's not good enough for my friend," Joe said with conviction.

"But if she loves him..." Randy started.

"No. Let me stop you right there. I understand that she loves him or whatever but she needs to love what's good for her. _Trevor_ is not it!" Joe said emphatically.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"He's lazy, has zero ambition and is content with being a loser," Joe explained.

"That a serious accusation," Randy said.

"It's the truth. You heard HeartAttak play. They're not hat bad but _Trevor's_ lackadaisical attitude keeps them playing _Sweet Caroline's_. And you know for yourself that ain't shit to be proud of," Joe told Randy.

"Does Trevor have another job?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, he works at Hot Topic. All his bandmates have "jobs". Brian the bassist is a bagger at the grocery store, the drummer, Kirk, he words at Pac-Sun and the guitarist and other guy who sings, Mark, he is the manager of the local coffee house. Not Starbucks, just the local non-franchised coffee house," Joe said.

"At least they're working," Randy said.

"Whatever. He surrounds himself with people who are going nowhere and likes to pretend they're living the rock star life. They're not! They barely make minimum wage. I don't want his mediocrity to rub off on Mo," Joe said seriously. "And I want her to be happy and not have to pay for everything all the time," he added.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked his eyebrow raised.

"Well _Trevor_ doesn't make that much and _Sweet Caroline's_ pays them $400 per show which they have to split. Mo likes nice dinners and as her boyfriend he should take her to at least one. He can't because he's broke. It's caused more than one fight between Claudette, Frisco, me and Mo. He's not right for her. I try to point our those things about in the hopes she will see the light," Joe said.

"Is it working?" Randy asked.

"Unfortunately, no. She just jumps to defend _Trevor_ ," Joe said, which I do not understand," Joe said on a sigh.

"Then maybe you need a different approach," Randy suggested.

"I agree," Joe agreed. "I actually have an idea but I need help," he said.

"If Trevor is as big a lame as you say, I'm sure Claudette will help you," Randy chuckled.

"She is helping. She wasn't who I was talking about," Joe said plainly.

"Oh then who?" Randy asked curious.

"John," Joe answered not mincing words.

"What?" Randy asked shocked.

"What?" Joe responded.

"Um, really?" was the the only response Randy had.

"Yes and if on every meeting with us you hadn't been skeeving my friend, you would have noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"That Mo and John like each other. He doesn't text her every day for no reason," Joe said incredulously.

"What? That's who he's been secret texting?" Randy asked.

"Yep," Joe said popping the P.

"And you're sure she likes him?" Randy questioned.

"Positive," Joe nodded.

"Ok, what do you need him to do?" Randy asked, ready to help out too.

"It's easy. He has to let her know he's a viable option. The pickings in out town are so slim that _Trevor_ is a catch but it's time for my girl to upgrade," Joe explained.

"I'm in. It won't be easy. John's stubborn but from what I've seen of Mo and from what John has said, she deserves someone better than that lame Trevor," Randy said.

"Exactly!" Joe said. He pulled out his phone an text Claudette triumphantly, **"Randy's in!"**

**"OMG! That's great! Goodbye Trevor!" Claudette said in her return text.**

**"Yes! Goodbye is right!" Joe said in his message.** "Come on Randy. Frisco will be coming on in a few minutes," he said as he and Randy went back toward the front of the bar.

"Are you cool now?" Mo asked Joe when he and Randy returned to the front.

"I was never not cool with you," Joe said, his eyes flickering to Trevor.

"Can you just lay off of Trevor, please?" Mo pleaded. "Just for tonight?"

"I can not make that promise, but I can try," Joe said hugging Mo. She hugged him back just as Claudette joined them by the stage.

The manager of Down the Rabbit Hole came back on to the stage, "That was Gail Storms," he said into the microphone. "Up next we have an amazing group from all the way up in Virginia. They've been here before and are back by popular demand. Ladies and gentlemen, Frisco's Refrain!" The crowd cheered loudly as Frisco and his four bandmates came on to the stage. Frisco stepped up the mic and winked at his girlfriend.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" he called. The crowd screamed. "I didn't you. I said, how's everybody fucking doing tonight?!" he said into the microphone again. He was met with raucous applause, screams, cheers and whistles. "That's what I'm talking about!" Frisco beamed as the drummer tapped his sticks together four times and the band started playing Rock infused with smooth R&B.

When the show was over, Claudette led everyone to the second level where the VIP was.

"They were really good," John said as he sat down the couch beside Mo.

"Yeah. Frisco's a great performer," Mo smiled.

"Hey baby," Trevor said sitting down on Mo's other side.

"Hey, where were you?" she asked.

"I was talking to the manager," he told her. "I played him a snippet of HeartAttak and he liked it and booked us for next month."

"That's great!" Mo said beaming. She kissed and hugged Trevor tightly.

"What's great?" Joe asked sitting on the opposite couch in between Claudette and Randy.

"Trevor just got booted to play here next month," Mo told him.

"Oh, that is great, _Trev_ ," Joe said. "Don't forget to ask off."

"Joe," Mo said exasperatedly

"I said I'd try. I tried. I failed. Sue me," Joe said shrugging her off.

"Eat a dick, Joe," Trevor spat.

"Get one big enough for me to enjoy," Joe snapped back, not missing a beat.

"Get off my fucking back," Trevor said angrily.

"First of all, don't fucking cuss at me. Second of all, yo ass should be thanking me," Joe said matter-of-fact.

"For what?" Trevor laughed haughtily.

"If it weren't for my constant prodding yo ass would be scheduled to play _Sweet Caroline's_ yet a-fucking-gain. So, you're welcome," Joe explained.

"If you're waiting for me to thank you for being a dick, you're gonna be waiting a long time," Trevor spat. "If I'm going to be thanking anyone it's gonna be Mo for believing in me when all the two of you ever do is talk shit."

"It's not talking shit if it's the truth, _Trevor_ ," Joe said emphatically.

"Whatever," Trevor said rising to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Mo asked, grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Away from him," Trevor told her throwing a hateful glance at Joe. "Let's go."

"I wanted to wait for Frisco," Mo said.

"I don't care. I'm going downstairs so let's go," Trevor said meanly.

"She said she didn't want to go, dick," Joe snapped.

"Shut up, Joe!" Trevor said raising his voice. "Mo, let's go," he said with finality.

"I'm pretty sure she said she wanted to wait," John said.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for you commentary," Trevor said, annoyance marring his voice.

"Yeah, I don't care about that," John shrugged. "You need to let go of her hand and be on your merry fucking way."

"Or what?" Trevor laughed.

"Or you gonna get your ass beat," Joe commented. "Don't be dumb, _Trev._ You already look like a fool on a daily basis don't add dumbass to your already not-so glowing list of attributes."

"Whatever," Trevor said as he ripped his hand from Mo's and stormed out of the VIP.

"What the hell what that?" Frisco asked as he and the band came in.

"Sorry," Mo said as she rose to hug him.

"You ok?" Frisco asked, returning her hug. She shook her head no. "Trevor being a lame again?"

"Something like that, I guess," Mo said releasing him. "You were great by the way."

"Thanks," he smiled. Frisco kissed Mo on the forehead before lifting Claudette off the couch and kissing her passionately. "She ok?"

"No. Trevor pulled that 'I run you' shit and Joe and John weren't having it so he got pissed off and left," Claudette whispered. "I think she's just embarrassed because he caused a scene."

"I bet. Didn't they already have this fight once?" Frisco asked as they sat down.

"You mean the fight where she told him that if he tried that shit again she was gonna kick his ass?" Joe chimed in. "Yeah, they had that already."

"You ok?" John asked, touching Mo's forearm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Embarrassed that he was such an ass in front of people he doesn't know but I'm ok," she smiled weakly.

"So it's ok to be an ass in front of people you know?" John asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah," Mo said with a laugh.

"Is he like that a lot?" John questioned, his voice full of concern.

"No. Only when his back gets up," Mo told him. "So usually after every conversation he has with Joe."

"Oh. You're ok though, right?" John asked fear and anger boiling inside of him.

"I'm fine," Mo reassured him. She grabbed his hand and John could've sworn he felt a spark again. "I'm good. Trevor wouldn't be standing here talking to you if I weren't, trust."

"I believe you," John said softly as he played with her fingers.

Joe, Frisco, Claudette and Randy sat across from the pair awestruck and silent. Joe, with his eyes still trained on Mo and John, quickly slid his fingers across the screen of his phone and sent a mass text, **"Ladies and gentlemen, Claudette's sister and John Cena. It's a thing."**


	6. What Do You Think About This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So here is the next chapter of He Could Be the One. Trevor and Joe get into it yet again in this chapter and it's...well, you'll see. Let us know what you think.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The WWE, John Cena, Randy Orton, Elizabeth Banks, Sweet Caroline's or anything else you can find outside of fandom._**
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

**Two Months Later**

Mo stood in front of her full length mirror and gazed at herself in the new lingerie she had bought. It was sheer black floral lace in a V shape down the front that connected to the sheer panty. It was backless except for the single hook closure at mid back and around the neck.

After that night in Down the Rabbit Hole, Trevor and Mo had a long talk about his behavior and about his not letting Joe get to him. They made up and things were going along status quo.

Mo grinned at herself as she grabbed her phone off the bed. She snapped a selfie and sent the photo off with the message, **What do you think about this?** While she was in the closet changing into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, her phone began to repeatedly sound. She picked it up and she had seven new text messages. Mo raised an eyebrow as she touched the first one.

 **"That's cute but why did you send it to me?"** the first text from Claudette read.

 **"Bitch, that's fire but I don't want to see you in it,"** the text from Joe said.

 **"Baby! I think you look hot as fuck! I love it!"** the message from Trevor read.

 **"You look hot, Mo but don't you think it's wrong to send me something like this? You do look hot though,"** the text from Frisco read.

 **"We haven't spoken in a while, Lass but thanks for the pic. You look great,"** Stephen's text message read.

 **"I think you need to come over. Like right now. Throw on some heels and a trench coat and I'll be waiting,"** Randy's message read.

"Oh my God," Mo said aloud as the blush she had been sporting deepened at the realization that she had touched "send to friends list". When she saw who the last message was from she sighed heavily before she touched the message.

 **"Did you mean to send this to me?"** was the only thing that John's message read. Even though Mo hadn't wanted to admit it, she was a little disappointed that he hadn't commented on how she looked in the lingerie. She quickly composed a new message apologizing for the mistake, that she sent off to Claudette, Joe, Frisco, Randy and Stephen.

 **"Thanks Trev. I'm glad you like it :D,"** she sent off to Trevor. All that was left was John. She touched the text box and began to type. **"I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to send you that. Thank you for being a gentleman about it. Randy wasn't so gracious."**

 **"It's no problem and Randy's gross,"** John text back. Monica laughed out loud.

 **"I feel like a novice texter,"** she text him.

 **"Don't. It happens. So um, how are you?"** she read in his next message.

 **"I'm good. How are you?"** she sent him back.

 **"Good. So, I know we text everyday to hi or whatever but, if you don't mind of course, I wanna get to know you better,"** John text. Mo reread the message several times before replying.

 **"I'd like that,"** she text simply.

 **"Good. I can't wait,"** he sent back.

**"Me either. I've gotta run. Text me later ok?"**

**"Of course, Mo. Be safe."**

Mo smiled and put her phone down on the bed. John Cena said that he wanted to get to know her better. What is life when _John Cena_ wants to get to know a random girl he met in a crappy bar? Monica bit her bottom lip in anticipation of her next text conversation with John before she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.

**One Month Later**

Monica entered the living room, laptop in hand. She sat in her usual chair and started to edit the latest episode of Two Brassies, a Gay and a Webshow. She was in the middle of going through the Classy Bitch segment when her phone began to blare John's theme song. She looked at the phone to see a new message.

 **"What do you think about this?"** the message read. Monica laughed and rolled her eyes. John had been sending her messages that said that since she had mistakenly sent the lingerie pic to everyone she knew. Most of the time it was of stupid things. This message was of a pineapple wearing his hat and headband.

 **"It's a good look,"** she text.

 **"That's what I said. He has a date with a hot mango tonight,"** his next message said. Monica laughed loudly.

 **"LOL! You're crazy!"** Monica text him next.

 **"So what's up?"** he asked her.

 **"Editing the Classy Bitch segment,"** she told him.

 **"Cool. Who is this week's honoree?"** he asked.

 **"Elizabeth Banks,"** Mo responded.

 **"Where do I know her from?"** John asked.

 **"Hunger Games. She played Effie,"** she told him.

 **"The one said "may the odds be ever in your favor"?"** he asked.

 **"Yep. And you gotta watch the show to find out why,"** Monica said.

 **"Oh, so no sneak peek for a fan?"** John asked.

 **"Nope! LOL! ;)"** she text him. She was waiting for his reply and didn't notice Trevor come into the living room.

 **"I see how you are!"** John text in response.

 **"What's new with you?"** she asked, still not noticing Trevor.

"Mo, what's up?" he said annoyed.

"Oh, hi. Not much; editing the show," she said gesturing to her laptop.

"You mean texting," he said looking at the phone in her hand.

"So?" Mo asked getting annoyed as well.

"So you're always texting lately," Trevor said folding his arms.

"Am I not allowed to text?" she asked sarcastically. Before Trevor could answer, John's theme sounded. Trevor narrowed his eyes as the now familiar song played from Monica's phone.

"Don't keep him waiting," Trevor said angrily as he left the room. Monica glanced at her phone once but followed Trevor to talk to him.

"Trevor, what was that?" Mo asked as she stood in the door of the kitchen, watching Trevor in the refrigerator.

"What was what?" he asked standing with a bottle of juice.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked.

"Why are you always texting?" he asked. Joe, who was sitting at the kitchen island rolled his eyes at Trevor.

"Trevor, you got mad and stormed out of the room because I got a text. Why?" Monica asked frustrated.

"I'm not mad. It's whatever," Trevor said shrugging.

"Yeah right," Joe mumbled causing Trevor to cut his eyes at him.

"Joe, please don't," Mo said. Joe didn't respond; he only rolled his eyes and pointed at Trevor. "Trevor, I know you're mad. I thought we were going to do better at communicating," Monica said reminding him of the conversation they'd had after the incident at Down the Rabbit Hole.

"You've been communicating fine," Trevor said vaguely. Jo smiled when he realized Trevor was jealous of the friendship Mo and John were forming. In his opinion the sooner Trevor figured out that John Cena and his girlfriend were indeed a _thing_ , the soon he'd go away.

"Trevor! Tell me what your problem is!" Mo said raising her voice.

"I'm sick of you texting _him_ all the damn time!" Trevor said raising his voice as well.

"Who?" she asked.

"Who? Your new friend, _John Cena_ ," he said disdainfully.

"Why?" Monica asked. She and John had been texting more regularly but she didn't understand her boyfriend's reaction at all.

"Because I don't like you talking to him," Trevor responded. Joe rolled his eyes but stayed silent.

"He and I are friends. I make it a point to talk to my friends," Monica said hands on her hips.

"So how I feel doesn't matter?" he asked his voice hard.

"Of course it does, but I don't get what the big deal about John and I texting is," she said honestly.

"Why are you texting him so much? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We don't text that often and we don't really talk about anything," she answered.

"You text him for hours! And you want me to believe you're not talking about anything?" Trevor asked, disbelief in his voice.

"What are you saying?" Monica asked, an edge in her voice.

"I'm saying, stop texting him. I don't like it," he said with finality. Joe was going to stay silent. He wasn't going to let Trevor ruin his plans for Monica and John.

"Grow up, _Trevor_ ," Joe said his eyes boring into him.

"What?" Trevor said his eyes sliding to Joe.

"Mo and I have been known to text for hours. It's what friends who have a lot to say to each other do," Joe said rolling his eyes. "You never complain about that; stop being obvious," he said with a smirk.

"Obvious?" Trevor inquired.

"Yeah _Trev_ , obvious," Joe repeated.

"Meaning?" Trevor asked agitated.

"It means grow up. Mo can be friends with men who are straight. The only reason you don't want them to talk is because John is all the things you're not; gorgeous, rich, nice, talented and employed in a career, not a job that sees him taking orders from his teenage boss. And to top all that off, he's single. And _Trevor_ , you don't pick Mo's friends!" Joe said.

"No one asked you for your bullshit opinion, Joe," Trevor said rudely.

"and I don't give a shit what you asked for, _Trevor_ ," Joe responded snidely.

"Mind your fucking business, Joe!" Trevor said loudly. Joe rose from his stool

"Do _**NOT**_ yell at me in my house! Don't be mad because I realized your bitch ass is jealous," Joe said without yelling.

"I'm not jealous; but you are on my fucking nerves!" Trevor yelled.

"Then go the fuck home, _Trev_! This is my house. I will do and say what I want. Take your jealous ass home! You jealous, mediocre bitch!" Joe said, raising his voice.

"Fuck you, Joe!" Trevor yelled again. "I'm not jealous of that bitch Cena. Why would I be? Isn't he on your team? Oh, I get it," he said with a chuckle, "you're trying to get Mo to hook you up! I don't think he's into twinks who talk to much; even if they are alleged dick sucking champions," Trevor said meanly.

"Get the fuck out before I cut your bitch ass!" Joe said advancing on Trevor, the paring knife he's used earlier in his hand. Trevor laughed but didn't move. Mo stepped between them, her hand on Joe's wrist, that held the knife. Trevor's laughter only made Joe more angry. "Laugh all you want, _Trev_. The laughing will stop when I slice your ass up!" Joe said in a deadly tone.

"Joe!" Mo said. "Give me the knife!" she said holding her hand out.

"You're right, Mo. I don't need a knife to cut him up. My words will do nicely," Joe said, placing the knife in her hand.

"Right. Shut up, Joe," Trevor said rolling his eyes.

"Um, fuck you, no. I would like to point out that _Trevor_ , the no talent hack, changed the subject of his jealousy to insult me because he didn't want you to realize what a fucking loser he is. He doesn't want you to know he doesn't have an original fucking idea. He emulates but that's not real," Joe said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

"I have you figured out, _Trevor_. You saw Frisco being successful being in a band so you formed a band. He played _Sweet Caroline's_ , you practically live there and then he plays Down the Rabbit Hole and didn't you play there last month? But you never ever emulated the parts of Frisco that matter; his charm, good looks and overall badassness. Now John has shown up and you know you can't emulate him at all so you need him gone before Mo realizes that you're fake as fuck and moves on," Joe said with is judging you face firmly in tact. He left the kitchen without a glance back.

"Mo, you know that's not true," Trevor said standing in front of her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes but you should still go. I'll call you later," she said quietly as she left the kitchen.


	7. John got Trevor a record deal with WWE Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest installment of He Could Be the One for you! We hope you enjoy it!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

**Two Weeks Later**

**"Hey,"** Monica text. Her contact with John had been less frequent. It had nothing to do with him and everything to do with, well, she wasn't sure anymore. Joe's words from the Trevor/Joe Showdown in the Kitchen, were still reverberating in her head.

 _"I have you figured out,_ __Trevor_ _ _. You saw Frisco being successful being in a band so you formed a band. He played_ __Sweet Caroline's_ _ _, you practically live there and then he plays Down the Rabbit Hole and didn't you play there last month? But you never ever emulated the parts of Frisco that matter; his charm, good looks and overall badassness. Now John has shown up and you know you can't emulate him at all so you need him gone before Mo realizes that you're fake as fuck and moves on," Joe said with his judging you face firmly in tact._

Trevor had said to Mo, that it wasn't true and she had told him that she knew it wasn't true but even in that moment that wasn't the absolute truth. The things that Joe said made a lot of sense. They just did. There was no getting around that. While Trevor had had _HeartAttak_ before Frisco put his band together they were just a lame garage band. They never had any gigs until Frisco started playing _Sweet Caroline's_. Then there's the whole Trevor wanting John gone thing before she realized that he, Trevor, was fake as fuck.

Trevor had seemed jealous of someone he didn't really know. John and Mo were friends; which is what confused her about his outburst. Not to mention the horrible things he said to Joe. She didn't know what to think or do but over the past two weeks Trevor had been serenading her, taking her to dinners and buying her things, trying to prove that Joe was wrong about him. It wasn't working all that well.

 **"Hey,"** she read in John's text. **"Long time, no text."** Mo rolled her eyes playfully at the corny text message.

**"Yeah sorry. How are you?"**

**"Honestly?"**

**"Yeah, of course,"** she text him.

 **"Wet,"** he text back.

 **"What?"** Monica sent back.

 **"It's raining and I can't get inside,"** she read in John's text.

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I hadn't rang the doorbell so that you could let us in."** Monica almost dropped her phone. She looked at the message again before getting to her feet and going to the door. She stood on her tiptoes and peered out the small windows and low and behold, standing there being pelted by fat raindrops, was John and his best friend Randy. Monica put her feet flat on the floor and put her head against the door just as her phone sounded again. She touched the new message. **"I saw you. Come on, Mo. Let us in. Please."** She sighed heavily, looked down at her short shorts and form fitting tank top, rolled her eyes and pulled the door open.

"Come in," she said with a smile. They stepped inside and instantly began to shed their soaked jackets and shoes. Monica noticed they each had a bag with them as they followed her to the living room. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Joe invited us," John told her.

"Ok but why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, it's Tuesday and we got the rest of the week off, so Joe invited us that barbecue that _Frisco_ is having on Saturday," Randy said.

"Let it go," Mo laughed, patting Randy on the arm, "no, I mean what are you doing here? In my house?"

"Oh, Joe said we could stay here," John answered.

"Of course he did," Mo muttered. She pulled her phone in front of her and her thumbs moved quickly across the screen. **"Joe, what the hell?"**

 **"What bitch? I'm not with you,"** Joe text back.

 **"John and Randy are here,"** she sent him back.

**"Oh."**

**"That's all you have to say? I didn't know they were coming,"** Monica text.

 **"So? I did. I'll be home in ten minutes,"** he text her.

"Where is Joe anyway?" Randy asked.

"He had to go out and get some stuff," Mo answered.

"Oh. Ok. Well uh, maybe we should talk about sleeping arrangements," John said.

"Well, Claudette is staying at Frisco's. He's into hosting a party but when it come to the actual planning, he's NID," Monica said.

"NID?" Randy questioned.

"Not into details," she chuckled, "um anyway, we've got this pull-out," she said patting the sofa. "It's never been slept on and this is a new couch so it should be comfy and my sister's room."

"I'll take..." Randy started.

"You should take Claudette's room," Mo said as she grabbed John's bag.

"I was going to..." Randy started again.

"Going to take the couch," Mo said, "Yeah I know," she laughed as John took his bag and followed her up the stairs. She opened the first door at the top of the stairs and he followed her inside.

"Oh, I get it," John laughed as he set his bag in the closet.

"Get what?" Mo said as she sat down on the bed.

"You didn't want Randy snooping in your sister's drawers," he chuckled.

"Basically."

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" Monica asked.

"This is your house," John said. "if our being here is inconvenient or..."

"Why would it be inconvenient?" she asked shifting a little.

"I don't know," John whispered.

"Well, let's go."

"Ok."

John held the door open for Mo and they made their way back downstairs. On the way they heard Joe and Randy laughing.

"That's can't be good," Monica said over her shoulder to John as they stepped into the living room.

"I see, you showed John to Claudette's room," Joe said as he put out fruit, vegetable and meat and cheese platters.

"Obviously," Mo said plopping down on the couch.

"I'm sitting right here," Randy chimed in.

"And you know you're a perv," Joe said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Look here, Randy. You are going to sleep on this pull-out and keep your hands _out_ of the panty drawer," Joe said as he handed Randy a plate of food.

"You think I'd go through a panty drawer?" Randy asked. "I'm not a lame."

"Not a lame," Joe said, as he sat down with his own plate, "just a panty sniffer." Mo and John laughed out loud.

"I'm not a panty sniffer," Randy said rolling his eyes. "I don't need to root around in someone's panty drawer. Why would I when all I have to do is wait for them to be offered to me for my job well done?"

"That's gross," Mo laughed with a yuck face.

"Words out of my mouth," Joe laughed.

The four friends continued talking. The front door opened and they all turned to see who entered the house.

"Mo!" Trevor's voice sounded.

"In the living room," Mo called back.

"We gonna have to start locking the door if the boyfriends can't learn to knock," Joe commented as Trevor entered the living room.

"Oh," Trevor said stopping in the doorway. "I didn't know you had company."

"I didn't either," Mo said.

"I invited them to Frisco's," Joe said.

"Oh," Trevor said taking a seat next to Mo. He pulled her close to him and they shared her plate of food. Joe rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back," John said as he got to feet. He ran upstairs and quickly returned with some papers. "Here," he said holding them to Trevor.

"What's this?" Trevor asked, looking at the pages in his hands.

"Uh, last month, Mo and I were talking and she told me that you were trying to figure out how to get a deal," John said. "So, I had her send me an audio file and a video of you guys performing and I gave it to my boss and then I got this stuff back."

"Nathan Fetton," Trevor read on the card in his hand.

"Yeah, uh, so he sent that contract and told me that he loved the band and the sound he wanted to snatch you up before some other label did," John told him. "WWE Music is really interested."

"Oh," Trevor said shocked. Joe and Randy shared a quick glance. "Thank you."

"No problem," John said.

"Thank you, John," Mo said smiling.

"It's not a big deal. I know that you support him, you know and I know you said that he's stubborn so I figured, if I brought this stuff to him with you here, you could support him and encourage him to take the deal," John said returning her smile.

"Anybody want something to drink?" Joe said standing up.

"Yeah, I'll help," Randy said getting up too.

"We'll be back," Joe said as he led Randy toward the kitchen.

"Uh so John's an idiot," Randy said as he watched Joe grab some bottles of juice out of the fridge.

"I know why I think so, but why do you say that?" Joe asked.

"That dumb ass just made a move and he doesn't even know it," Randy said.

"This is going to be fantastic," Joe said. "I feel like this is the beginning of the end of Trevor and I couldn't be happier," he said as they grabbed the juice and headed back to the living room.

"Hey guys," Claudette said as she and Frisco entered the living room, hand in hand. "What's up?"

"John got Trevor a record deal with WWE Music," Joe said his eyes wide.

"Oh, congratulations!" Claudette said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you," Trevor smiled back.

"So, Randy, help me and Claudette bring some more apps in from the kitchen," Joe said pulling the two of them up.

"He got him a record deal?" Claudette asked when the three of them were in the kitchen. "What?!"

"Yes girl," Joe said as he went into the cabinet. "He's talking about he brought the contract because he knew that Mo supports his dumb ass and and he would need encouragement from her."

"Wow," Claudette said as they got the appetizers together. "So now what?"

"Now we...I don't know yet," Joe said as the three of them picked up the trays of food. "Let's just go with the flow for now," he told them as they exited the kitchen. When they returned to the living room they found Trevor and Frisco talking cordially about the contract John had given Trevor.

"This deal is obese, Trevor," Frisco said flipping through the pages. "It's a four album deal, they want you to be the CEO of the band and, fuck man, the signing bonus alone is enough to sign."

"How much is it?" Trevor asked smiling.

"$200,000," Frisco told him.

"Damn! Ok, um what does CEO mean, though?" Trevor asked.

"It means that even though you're a group you make all the final decisions concerning the band," Frisco explained.

"Oh but..." Trevor started.

"But what, baby?" Mo interrupted. "It's your band."

"I know but..."

"No buts dude," Frisco said. " _You're_ Trevor Hart. _You_ made the decision to have your stage name be Trevor Heart. _You_ write all the songs, sing all the songs, play lead guitar, book all the gigs. It's _your_ fucking band. Those dudes are just there to make _you_ look good," he told him. "It's a good idea."

"You think so?" Trevor asked Mo.

"I do. Frisco's right. You know that," she smiled.

"Alright, well, I've gotta go. Band meeting," he said getting to his feet. "I'll see ya," he said kissing Mo and exiting the house.

"That was cool of you, John," Claudette said as she handed Frisco a plate of veggies.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to help, you know," John told her.

"Yeah, I get that," she nodded.

**xxx**

A few hours later, Trevor returned to the townhouse.

"Mo!" he beamed as he strode into the living room and lifted her into his arms and kissed her. "I've got a deal!"

"Congratulations, Trevor!" Mo beamed and kissed him back.

"Yeah, thank you. We took it down to legal aid, went over it, signed it, sent it back, Mr. Fetton called me and laid out the details and within minutes after that, the signing bonus was in my account and it was official," Trevor said as he sat down and pulled her with him.

"I'm really happy for you," Mo told him.

"Thank you," he said, "but um, I have to, um..."

"What?"

"Move."

"What?" Mo asked shocked.

"We have the choice to move to New York or to Stamford. We're thinking New York; seems more like our scene," Trevor explained.

"For how long?" she asked him.

"However long it takes to record the album," he replied. Mo nodded. "I want you to come with me." Joe, Claudette, Randy and Frisco watched John stiffen at Trevor's words.

"Trevor..." Mo started.

"Please. Come with me," he said.

"I can't," she told him. "I have the show."

"I know but how much money is that really making you?" Trevor asked. "I want us to be together."

"It's enough and I don't do the show alone. I'm not going to abandon it," Mo explained. "And just because you move doesn't mean we're not together, right?"

"I know but I want to see you every day," Trevor said caressing her cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too but you have to do what you have to do, baby," she said nuzzling into his hand.

"Alright, well, I've gotta go. I've gotta pack. I have a favor to ask though," he said standing up.

"What's that?" Mo asked, trying to keep the sadness from seeping into her voice.

"I'm turning my apartment over," he said. "Whenever I get back, I'm gonna need a place to stay. Would be ok if I stayed with you?"

"Of course I say yes but I don't live here alone," Mo told him. Trevor turned to Claudette.

"It's cool, Trevor," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said. Trevor rolled his eyes and turned to Joe.

"It's fine since you are no longer mediocre," Joe told him.

"Right, thanks," Trevor chortled. "I love you, Monica," Trevor asked softly as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I'll catch you guys later," he said once he broke their kiss. They all bid him goodbye and with another silent, longing look at Mo and a wave Trevor was gone.

John moved over beside Mo and put his arm around her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No," she said with a sad smile, "but this is a good thing for him."

"I'm sure Claudette and Joe would have understood if you had gone with him," John said.

"Maybe but I wasn't going to abandon them or the show," she told him. "This is where my life is."

"I understand," John nodded.

"I'm going to go lay down," Mo announced to the room. They all waved to her as she got to her feet and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Well, let's just order some dinner," Claudette said as she pulled out the menus they kept stashed in the magazine rack.

**xxx**

After dinner Frisco and Claudette announced that they're going to be spending the night instead of going back to his place.

"Joe," John said as he, Joe and Randy lounged around the living room.

"Yeah?" Joe said as he sipped his martini.

"I need a place to sleep."

"Oh. Come with me," Joe said getting up. John followed him up the stairs. "We have a guest room."

"Oh, ok, hold on. Let me get my bag out of Claudette's room," John said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Frisco's voice answered.

"I need to grab my bag," John said opening the door.

"Oh, alright," Frisco said as he watched John go the closet and pull his suitcase out. "Night, man."

"Night," John said as he exited the room and closed the door behind him. "Ok, let's go," he said to Joe. Joe nodded and lead him to the end of the hallway. He turned the knob and the darkened room was revealed. "There's a bathroom in there so sleep tight.

"Thanks Joe," John said as he entered. Joe nodded and flounced off. John put his suitcase by the foot of the bed before he headed toward the bathroom. Once he was finished brushing it teeth and changing into his low slung sweatpants he climbed into the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mo screamed.

"Oh my God!" John yelled. "Mo! I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him, pulling the sheet up around her.

"Joe told me this was a spare room," he explained. "Your sister and Frisco stayed so I didn't have anywhere to sleep. I can go," he said as he flipped the covers back.

"No," Mo said, her voice calm now, "you don't have to go."

"But...I don't want to make you uncomfortable," John said, turning to face her.

"I'm not uncomfortable. We're friends right?" she asked leaning up on her elbows.

"Of course we are," he nodded.

"Then get back in the bed. It's fine," Mo smiled. "And don't ask me if I'm sure. I'm sure." John chuckled and climbed back under the covers. They were silent for a few moments.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Only to say that Trevor is one of those "out of sight, out of mind" people."

"I don't know what that means though," John told her.

"It means that after a few months in New York, he'll forget about me until one day he'll see my name in his phone and then he'll call me to break up," Mo explained.

"You don't know he'll forget about you," John said softly. "Why would he?"

"It wouldn't be on purpose," she said. "He'd just want the album to be so perfect that all of his focus would be on that and not that he has someone several states away missing him."

"Does he have a history of "out of sight, out of mind"?"

"Yes."

"With you?" John asked.

"No. Other people," Mo answered.

"Are you sure that would happen?" he questioned.

"Of course not, but it's likely," she replied.

They were silent again.

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"I just don't understand," John said.

"What don't you understand?" Mo asked.

"I don't understand how he could forget you," he said in a low adverb.

"Why?" she asked tautly.

"You're you," John whispered. "You're fun, funny and loving, caring and smart. That's a combination of things that seem pretty unforgettable to me."

"Oh," Mo said with wide eyes. She was thankful that the room was dark so that John couldn't see her blushing. She took a deep breath before she scooted closer to him and hugged him. "Um, thank you."

 _"Fuck! What are you doing, Cena?"_ John thought to himself as he hugged her back. "Yeah, no problem," he said aloud.

"Good night, John," she said softly.

"Goodnight Mo," he said his tone matching hers. He laid awake waiting for her to fall asleep. She still had her arms wrapped around him and he was finding it hard to breath with her this close to him. When Mo's breathing became heavy and her body relaxed, John relaxed. His mind was moving a mile a minute but none of his thoughts were making sense.

When John woke up in the morning, he realized that Mo was closer to him then she was last night. At some point during the night she had wrapped her leg around his waist and he had pulled her body flush with his.

"Oh, um, morning," John said in a husky voice when he noticed her looking at him, eyes wide.

"Uh, morning," Mo nodded. "I should, um, I should get up."

"Wait," John said gripping her thigh. "This isn't going to make things weird, right?" he asked softly.

"No," Mo shook her head, "although the longer we stay like this, it is increasing the odds of weirdness."

"Right, ok," John said as he slid his hand down her leg. Mo shuddered slightly under his touch. When she went to move, their crotches rubbed and she gasped and their quickly met. "Sorry," he said, looking away.

"Don't be. It's the morning, right?" she asked, the redness and heat in her cheeks growing deeper and hotter by the second. She moved again and they rubbed again and it took everything she had not to moan. Mo was still for a long moment before she just slid away from him.

"I'll get in the shower first," John said rolling out of bed. She nodded as she watched him grab his clothes and run into the bathroom.

Mo pressed her head into the pillow. What the hell was going on? Yesterday she was devastated by the news of Trevor leaving for New York and today she was trying to force herself to think about dead puppies and infectious diseases in order to stop herself from thinking about being so close to John and feeling his...body...on her...body.

"I'm up?" she asked when he stepped out the bathroom fully dressed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "See ya at breakfast," John said before he bolted from the room.

"Yeah, ok," Mo said to the door as she climbed out bed to start her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to drop us a comment and kudo!**
> 
> **Also, this isn't the end of Trevor. We'll see him again!**
> 
> **Thanks again, guys! We love ya!**


	8. Frisco's Cookout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a little while since we've updated but here is the next installment of HCBTO. We hope you enjoy it and let us know what you think.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: The same as on previous chapters and also we do not own Clueless._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

Joe, Randy, Claudette and Frisco watched John and Mo dance around each other all week. They flirted but pretended they weren't flirting.

"Look at them. If I've said it once, I've said it a million times; John Cena and your sister, it's a thing," Joe said as he watched Mo and John at the island.

"I know right. Are you ready?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah, but you pull her away," Joe said.

"Mo, it's time for our meeting," Claudette said.

"You have a meeting?" John asked.

"Yeah, a production meeting for the next show," Mo told him smiling.

"Oh, what do you talk about?" he asked.

"What's going to be on the show and who is the next classy bitch," Mo said.

"Oh, can I stay or is it top secret?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"You can stay," Mo said returning his smile.

"Ok, thanks," he said.

"Sure. Claudette, what do you have?" Mo asked her sister.

"Our subscriber count is stagnant. We only get a few and by a few I mean two new subscribers in a month. We need to figure out how to get more subscribers," Claudette finished.

"How many subscribers do you have?" John asked.

"One million, two hundred twenty nine thousand and four," Claudette answered.

"Oh, that's a lot," John said.

"Um nope. That ain't shit. Your buddy FᴙED has over five million subscribers," Joe said.

"Wow," John said surprised.

"Yeah and sponsors need to know you're growing in viewership before they sponsor you," Mo added.

"You have sponsors?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's another way we make money," Claudette told him.

"But if we don't get more subscribers then no more sponsors," Joe explained.

"What can I do to help?" John asked.

"Nothing," Mo said.

"Um no bitch, you wrong! He can help by tweeting a link to the show," Joe said. "He got, what is it now, a billion followers? We could use some of them. Shit, you know the mortgage is due," Joe said to them.

"Right," Claudette agreed.

"I can tweet for you. It's no problem," John said pulling out his phone.

"Thank!" Mo said with a bright smile.

"Ok, now we need a classy bitch for the show," Claudette said.

"Any suggestions?" Joe asked.

"No," Mo said.

"Me either," Claudette said.

"What about you, John? Know any classy bitches?" Joe asked.

"Nah, just Randy," John said laughing.

"Just Randy what?" the gorgeous man asked as he sat beside Claudette at the island.

"Nothing. John was only telling us that you're the only classy bitch he knows," Claudette told him.

"Well, fuck him," Randy deadpanned. "Are you planning your show?" Randy asked.

"Yeah but we can't think of a classy bitch," Claudette said.

"I guess we'll have to go to Bing and see what's up," Joe said.

"No, I got it!" Mo said.

"Who?" Joe and Claudette said simultaneously.

"Miss Iggy Azalea," Mo said triumphantly.

"Why her?" John said.

"She's racist," Claudette supplied.

"And homophobic," Joe volunteered.

"Then she's too stupid to realize she's either then gets shocked when people confront her about it. She's the perfect candidate for classy bitch," Mo told him.

"Are we done? Because I gotta get to Frisco's. I have potato and macaroni salads to make, and a bunch of other stuff to do," Claudette said standing.

"Girl, we know by other stuff you mean Frisco. You have Frisco to do," Joe said smirking.

"Shut up, Joe! Mo, don't forget the cupcakes tomorrow and Joe don't forget the fruit kabobs," Claudette reminded her sister and friend.

"We won't forget. Don't worry," Mo said.

"What kind of grill does Frisco have?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. It's huge and charcoal. He doesn't like propane," Claudette said.

"Bitch, is there going to be meat? 'Cause you know he's been known to only serve veggie burgers, portabello caps and fish," Joe said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I went with him to buy supplies. He's been complaining about having to cook meat all week," Claudette said with a roll of her eyes.

"I can do the grilling if you want," Randy volunteered.

"That's really nice of you," Joe said surprised.

"No, it's not. Randy's a barbeque snob. He only eats if it's cooked to his standards," John said rolling his eyes.

"I don't care why he offered. It's a huge help," Claudette said smiling at Randy.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow," Joe said.

'Yeah, one o'clock. Don't forget your bathing suits," Claudette reminded as she left the kitchen to go to Frisco's.

"What's this cupcakes?" John asked Mo.

"Oh, Frisco loves my chocolate kisses cupcakes," Mo supplied.

"What's that?" John asked.

"I put melted Hershey's Kisses in the batter and then I put one on top of the icing," Mo told him.

"And she puts crème, like Hostess cupcake on the inside. Frisco is not the only one who loves those cupcakes," Joe told John.

"Oh, do you make them for scratch?" John asked.

"Sometimes. This party is a celebration for Frisco so I think I'm going to go scratch," Mo said.

"Do you need help?" John asked shyly.

"Um, yeah," she answered sheepishly.

"Come on, Randy. I gotta go pick up the fruit for the kabobs," Joe said to Randy.

"Alright, I'm sure they won't even miss us," Randy said as John and Mo pretended they weren't into each other.

* * *

"Let me help you with that," John said grabbing Mo's apron strings.

"Oh. Thank you," Mo said sheepishly as she turned her back to him. John brought each of string back and began to cross them and Mo giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Bring them back around and tie them in the front," she told him. John nodded and stepped close to her. He snaked his arms around her waist and slowly tied the strings in a bow. Mo found herself reveling in sensation of her back being against John's solid chest. John took in all of Mo. The way her body felt against his, the way he felt fire whenever his hands touched her and the scent of sweet almond mint wafting into his nose from her silky hair. He kissed the top of her head gently before he let his hands slip from her waist and he took a step back. The two of them were silent for a long moment before John cleared his throat. "Right. Uh, here's yours," Mo said handing John a hot pink apron.

"Is Claudette going to be cool with me wearing her apron?" John joked as Mo tied his strings and covertly admired his ass.

"That's Joe's," Monica laughed, stepping in front of John. John threw his head back in laughter and Mo got lost in the sound.

"Are these rhinestones?" John questioned, looking down at the shiny jewels on the from of the apron.

"Yep. It says _sweet thang_ ," Mo informed him.

"Of course it does," he mutter as he watched Mo flit around the kitchen collecting ingredients. She put everything on the island and the two of them got to work on  
the cupcakes.

* * *

Saturday afternoon Joe, Randy, John & Mo all arrived at Frisco's house on Cork Street. As soon as they arrived, Claudette put them to work. She handed Randy the array of marinated meats and mushroom caps and sent him off to the grill. She had Joe buttering hamburger buns for the grill pan she was manning in the kitchen. She had John and Mo cutting up veggies and making dip. Claudette was putting the finishing touches on her potato salad and macaroni and cheese.

"How's it going?" Frisco asked as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Great," Joe answered, "if you think being ordered around by a slave driver is great."

"Over-dramatic much, Joe?" Claudette said rolling her eyes. "You're just buttering buns," she said, "and this is not the opportunity to make some lewd comment about buttering Frisco's buns," Claudette added. Joe just stared at her; bun in one hand, butter knife in the other.

"I had no intention of making a comment about Frisco or his buns," Joe said offended. "Why would I when everyone in the room knows that buns that need buttering belong to John?" John's face flushed & he turned to look at Joe; eyes wide.

"Uh, thank you?" he said as if he were asking a question.

"Don't mention it,boo," Joe said with a wink. When John turned back around he suddenly let out a gasp. Claudette & Frisco laughed.

"You ok?" Mo asked him. John just nodded. "You sure? What happened?" John was silent.

"Joe squeezed his ass," Frisco laughed.

"Joe! What's wrong with you?" Monica asked turning to him, her eyes angry.

"What's an ass grab between friends?" Joe asked nonplussed by Mo's reaction. She rolled her eyes, Joe shrugged her off.

"I'm sorry about him," she said to John.

"Don't apologize for me," Joe said over his shoulder.

"It's cool," John smiled. "It's not the first time a gay dude's grabbed my ass," he told her.

"And if you keep fresh from the bakery like that I guarantee it won't be the last," Joe commented.

"Joe, if you're finished making unwanted advances, put the bread in the pan," Claudette told him still chuckling.

"No problem," Joe said.

"It's not funny," Monica said.

"Calm down, it was a joke and you know it. Girl staph!" Joe said looking at Monica pointedly.

"Don't fight. Can you and John take those vegetables and dips outside? People are going to start getting here soon," Claudette told them as she flitted around the kitchen.

"Who else is coming?" Joe asked as he moved buns from the grill pan to the warmer.

"The usual suspects. The band, Frisco's brother and a few more people," Claudette said.

"There's beer outside if anybody wants one," Frisco said as he held the door open for Claudette to pass through.

Once all the food was set up and everyone was lounging by the pool Joe stood to his feet and held his hands over his head.

"Um, excuse me but yall are the worst friends in the world!"

"What are you babbling about?" Monica asked looking up at him.

"My new board shorts. How do they look?" Joe said executing a slow turn.

"Those are Mens'?" John asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Joe asked indignant.

"He means he thought you got them from the Ladies department because they're baby pink," Randy chimed in without looking away from the grill. Before Joe could answer a few people entered the back yard.

"Hey, what's up?" a tall lithe blonde man said handing Frisco a covered bowl.

"Hey. Everybody this is my brother, Duke," Frisco introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John and that's Randy," John said holding his hand out for Duke to shake.

"Hey," Duke said shaking his hand.

"Heeey Duke," Joe said winking.

"What's up Joe? Is that a new swimsuit?" Duke asked.

"Why yes. Yes it is. Thank you for noticing," Joe said side-eyeing the rest of the group. Joe admired Duke as he peeled off his t-shirt to reveal his photoshopped abs.

"Is Duke gay?" John whispered to Monica.

"Not that I know of but that doesn't stop Joe's dreaming," Monica said.

"Oh..." John said.

"Frisco!" a dark haired man called out as he entered the backyard.

"Bane, what up?" Frisco called out.

"Bane!" Monica cried excitedly. She ran into his arms and he spun her around in a circle, "come meet John," she said pulling him over. "John, this is Bane, he's my favorite!" she said hugging him.

"So this is John. I've heard a lot about you," Bane said shaking John's hand.

"All good I hope," John said.

"Yep, beyond good I was expecting a halo," Bane said with a grin.

"A halo? Why?" John asked glancing at Mo who was blushing.

"Anybody who could get Trevor 'The Lazy Rocker' off his ass has to be some kind of saint," Bane said truthfully.

"Oh well I didn't really do anything," John said modestly.

"As long as I don't have to see his ass I'm good," Bane said shrugging.

"Bane, where is your covered dish?" Claudette called from the food table.

"Oh, the wife is bringing it," he answered.

"Good, not like last time," Claudette said.

"Girl, let it go!" Bane said.

"Let it go? Boy no! Nobody is going to let go of the fact that you came over here with some crunchy macaroni salad," Joe said laughing. Mo tried not to laugh but she couldn't help herself.

"Not you to," Bane said pouting.

"I'm sorry but it was funny and you were so proud," Mo said laughing at the memory.

"He was proud until Justice chipped a tooth," Joe said finishing the story.

"Justice?" John asked.

"He's the drummer in Frisco's band," Monica explained, "Bane is the bass player," Monica told him.

"Where is Justice?" Frisco asked.

"I don't know. Probably waiting on his bitch brother," Bane said shrugging.

"Bane, dude," Frisco admonished.

"Whatever," Bane said nonplussed.

Two more men and a woman entered the back yard. The woman approached Claudette with a bag and handed it to her. She took it from her, looked inside and smiled tightly.

"Thanks," Claudette said before she joined Randy at the grill, "do you have room for more chicken breast cutlets?" she asked him.

"Yeah but I thought you gave me everything," Randy said looking at her.

"I did but some people don't know the rules of a BBQ," Claudette said looking at the newcomers.

"What rules?" Randy asked.

"The basics. Host supplies the meat and guest bring the sides. But she's a bitch and so is her boyfriend so..." Claudette trailed off.

"Chicken cutlets?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Yep,"Claudette said returning his smirk. "I'll be right back. I'm gong to take these inside and season them since she couldn't be bothered. Randy nodded as Claudette walked away.

"John, this is Rodney and his brother Justice and Rodney's girlfriend Emma," Frisco said introducing John to the latest guests.

"It's nice to meet you," John said.

"Likewise," Rodney said.

"That's Randy over there on the grill," Frisco said pointing. Randy waved without turning.

"I thought more people were coming," Emma said looking around the yard.

"Trevor and the band were supposed to come but they couldn't," Frisco said.

"Oh. Couldn't get off work?" Rodney said laughing.

"No, they're in New York recording their first album," Monica said defensively.

"Yeah Rodney, Trevor is in NYC being frontman to his band while you still wishing you were in front of something beside Emma's car," Joe chimed in viciously.

"Fuck you Joe," Rodney spat.

"Whatever, _Rod_ ," Joe said sweetly.

"Joe, walk away," Frisco ordered. Joe side-eyed Frisco but turned to leave the table but not before accepting the fist bumps from Mo and Bane.

"Joe was hard on him," John whispered to Mo.

She shivered slightly at his warm breath on her ear before she answered, "So? Everything Joe said was true. He wants to be frontman. He can't except the fact that Frisco is and he's not."

"Was Frisco not always frontman?" John asked leaning closer to her. He liked the way she felt pressed against him. She leaned instinctively closer to him before answering not only for the intimacy but for privacy.

"No but that changed when they got a deal," Mo told him.

"Oh," John nodded his understanding.

* * *

Joe had joined Randy by the grill. He hadn't said anything he was looking at the table judging you face firmly intact.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he made room for the chicken Claudette was bringing out soon.

"Nothing except I'm tired of being reprimanded like a child," Joe said turning to face Randy with a small smile.

"Who reprimanded you?" Randy asked.

"Frisco," Joe said plainly.

"For what?" Randy asked because from what he had seen Joe and Frisco got along.

"He didn't like what I said to his salty 'best friend'," Joe said air quoting best friend.

"What are the air quotes for?" Randy asked grinning.

"You can't be best friends with somebody you're jealous of and _Rodney_ is super fucking jealous of Frisco," Joe said shrugging.

"Jealous?Why?" Randy asked curious.

"Not much. Frisco's hotter than him, he's more talented than him, his girlfriend is better than his and Frisco's frontman and he's not," Joe finished.

"That dude's life sucks," Randy said laughing.

"Who's life sucks?" Claudette asked handing Randy a pan with newly seasoned chicken breasts.

"Rodney," Joe said.

"Oh," Claudette said rolling her eyes, "why were you talking about him?" she asked.

"Frisco yelled at me because I hurt Rodney's feelings or whatever," Joe said, "I was telling Randy what happened," Joe explained.

"You know how Frisco gets about him. I'm sorry he yelled at you," Claudette said her hand on his arm.

"You don't have to apologize since you didn't do anything and I know you agree with me," Joe said smiling brightly.

"Agree that Rodney is a salty bitch?" Claudette asked, "of course I do."

"Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late. I worked the late shift at the hospital I had to shower and grab this fully cooked macaroni salad," the pretty newcomer said. She sat next to Bane and kissed him sweetly.

"John, Randy this is my wife, Shana," Bane said pulling her close to him.

"It's nice to meet you," John said and shook her hand. Randy waved to her from the grill.

"Alright guys, food's almost ready," Claudette said as she approached the table.

"Good, I'm starving," Justice said grabbing a plate.

"Justice this isn't one of times where you didn't eat all day and then you cover over devour of all the food, right?" Claudette asked.

"Right, no, of course," Justice said putting the plate down.

"Well, you could've fooled me," Mo laughed.

"What?" Justice asked.

"She's talking about the drool on your chin, boo," Joe said as he dabbed a napkin on Justice's chin. "So _not_ a good look."

"I'm not drooling," Justice said sadly.

"Get off my brother's back," Rodney said defensively.

"Stop acting like you give a shit about him just because we have company," Mo said matter-of-fact.

"No one ask you to speak. This is _Frisco's_ house. Not yours," Rodney spat.

"So what?" Mo said. "Am I supposed to let you perpetrate a lie and let you look like to dutiful big brother? " Mo snapped. "Not gonna happen, mongoose. We were just joking with him. We're just friends but wait, I forgot you're jealous of everyone in your band because they have friends and you just have your clan of mongoose in the wild."

"Mo!" Frisco said, with wide eyes.

"Dude, stop defending his bitchmade ass," Bane said. "He was rude first but you didn't say shit to him."

"Can we please just enjoy this fucking cookout without fighting and bad mouthing each other?" Frisco asked.

"No," Joe commented.

"Why not?" Frisco questioned.

"Man, what did you think was going to happen when he insulted Trevor?" John asked honestly.

"You said that shit in defense of Trevor?" Frisco asked Mo.

"Partly."

"What's the other part?"

"Because he's a jealous, fake ass bitch," Mo said honestly. Everyone was silent for a few moment. "I'm going to check on the food," Mo said as she got to her feet and went to join Randy by the grill. He put his arm around her but remained silent.

"This cookout was supposed to be about us," Rodney is in a feigned hush tone to Frisco. "I can't believe you invited all these strangers and people who could care less about our good fortune."

"Rodney, it's not a big deal," Frisco sighed.

"It is," he said angrily. "Your girlfriend's bitchy sister and friend are ruining my day and then they invited strangers to a celebration for us. It's fucking rude."

"They're my friends, dude," Frisco told him.

"Well, maybe you should reevaluate. That bitch Mo needs to be put in her place," Rodney said matter-of-fact.

"The only bitch I see is you," John said, pulling everyone's attention to him.

"Excuse me? Eavesdrop much?" Rodney said rolling his eyes.

"You auditioning for _Clueless_?" John asked. Joe, Mo, Claudette and Shana laughed. "And I didn't stutter. I said the only fucking bitch I see is you."

"Who are you again?" Rodney asked rudely.

"Oh, I get it. You don't recognize me because your bitchassness only allows you to recognize other bitchasses," John teased.

"Why are you talking to me?" Rodney spat.

"Oh my bad. My bad you guys. I didn't realize that Lord Rodney here had come down from on high to grace us with his presence," John said his hand up defensively. Rodney rolled his eyes. "Man, get the fuck out of here. Stop talking about Mo like that. Stop talking about Joe like that. Preferably just stop fucking talking."

"You can't..." Rodney started.

"If you say he can't talk to you that way, I'm slapping you with my flip-flop," Joe spoke up. Rodney rolled his eyes and went and stood by his girlfriend.

"You didn't have to do that," Mo said taking her seat by John.

"Fuck him. I wanted to," John smiled. She smiled back and felt heat rising in all sorts of places.

A silence had befallen Frisco's back yard but it was broken by Randy saying, "Food's ready."


	9. $400,000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So, we're back; finally. We hope that you enjoy this chapter. This chapter sees our trio putting a forward movement on their webshow. They're trying to do big things with some help from John. The next chapter will see the quartet working on things and a bit more of the Mo/John thing. ******
> 
> ********** **
> 
> ProTIP:
> 
> The opinions stated in this chapter about Emma Stone are solely the opinion of MsMKT86 and Princess976. Neither of whom care if you are an Emma Stone fan and you get offended that she was featured in the FICTIONAL Classy Bitch segment.
> 
> _
> 
> Disclaimer: We do NOT own: The WWE (thankfully, that place is like a high school for grown folks), John Cena (unless you guys think he'd be into Dom/sub), GoFundMe, Hot Topic or anything else you can find outside of fandom.
> 
> _

"Mo, what the hell is taking so long?" Joe called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," she said entering the kitchen, laptop in hand.

"What were you doing?" Claudette asked.

"Talking to Trevor," she answered.

"Oh," Joe said, "but you knew we had a production meeting you should have cut it short. We've been waiting for thirty minutes," Joe finished.

"He was taking a break from recording and…" Monica started.

"So? I have no ever given a shit about Trevor's schedule. I'm not going to start now. You should have told him you were busy," Joe said plainly.

"When you get a boyfriend you'll understand," Mo told Joe.

"Fuck you, Mo. Can we get on with this?" Joe said his feelings clearly hurt.

"Ok Mo, out of line. If you weren't going to be on time you could have told us; and Joe don't lash out because your feelings got hurt," Claudette said to them.

"Sorry. I was just happy to talk to him," Mo said.

"I get it, with Frisco on tour I don't get to talk to him as often as I would like," Claudette said with understanding.

"And yet you were on time for the meeting," Joe commented.

"Joe, stop being bitchy," Claudette admonished.

"Fine, sorry," Joe said, "what do you have?"  
"Merchandise sales are up10% and subscriptions are up as well," Claudette said excited.

"How many new subscribers?" Joe asked excited.

"Almost a million," Claudette said.

"Thank you, John Cena!" Joe said.

"Right!" Claudette agreed.

"So, we have a discrepancy between traffic and subscribers," Mo said.

"How? Joe said.

"Number of hits to the page jumped exponentially. It should have netted in more new subscribers," she said.

"True. What do you think it is?" Joe asked.

"A lot of John's fans are visiting but not subscribing," Mo surmised.

"What should we do?" Claudette asked.

"Have him on the show. Some people probably think he only tweeted about it because we met him randomly not because we're friends," Joe said.

"Yeah, if people see him on the show they may subscribe I case we get him again," Claudette said.

"Great idea guys. One problem," Mo said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"There is no way we can afford his appearance fee even with the increase in revenue this month," Mo said.

"Shit," Claudette said.

"How much is it?" Joe asked.

"Forty-five," Mo said.

"Hundred. We can swing that," Jo said proudly.

"No, thousand," Mo said.

"What? Can't he waive it for friends?" Joe asked hopeful.

"I don't think so because the company sets it," Claudette said.

"Shit," Joe said.

"Yeah so, we need another plan," Mo said.

"We're good with sponsors for now. Let's plan the rest of the show," Claudette suggested.

"Ok, who you got for the "Classy Bitch"?" Joe asked.

"Nobody," Mo said.

"Me either," Claudette said.

"How about Emma Stone?" Joe asked.

"Works for me. You know she's been on my list since she told Benedict's message to the paparazzi thing," Mo said in agreement.

"Agreed. Plus, _The Help_ was Viola and Octavia's vehicle stop trying to hijack it," Claudette said adding her opinion.

"Ok, I have an idea," Joe said.

"What?" the sisters said simultaneously.

"We should branch out," Joe said.

"Meaning?" Mo said.

"Get a website where we host our videos. Each of us would have a blog and then the advertisers would pay more because it costs more to advertise on a webpage then it does on a five to 10 minute YouTube video," Joe said.

"Do you want to pull our videos from YouTube completely?" Claudette asked.

"No, but eventually we would. As soon as the website traffic catches up. And we could host out own store. And I read that if we buy the merchandise in bulk and sent it ourselves it would save us money in the long run," Joe said

"But how much is it going to cast us to run a website? Right now, we have no overhead costs," Claudette pointed out.

"I don't have the exact figures but I thought that was something we would look into together," Joe explained.

"Ok, I think that's a good idea," Mo said.

"Yeah and what about crowd funding for start-up capital? Maybe our fans would want to help?" Claudette suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Joe said.

"Yeah, so after the "Classy Bitch" segment we'll tell our viewers about our expansion plans and give them the GoFundMe link," Claudette suggested.

"And then on shows after we can update them on our progress," Mo said.

"Do our fans know this is how we support ourselves?" Joe asked.

"Probably not but when you set up a GoFundMe there is a place for all that info and I think you can put up a video. So we can do that and explain why we don't want to expand," Mo answered.

"Ok, well I'll start the Emma Stone research. You guys get the GoFundMe page ready. Let me know when you want to shoot the video," Claudette said.

"Right, ok. I'm thinking we should shoot in a more personal space then we shoot the videos for the show," Joe said.

"Whatever you guys want is fine," Claudette said.

A few days later, the three roommates were out scouting locations for a new man on the street segment they were thinking about for the website when Mo's phone began to play a familiar tune.

"Girl, you better answer that," Joe said with a wink.

"Shut up, Joe," Mo said before she answered her phone. **"Hello," she said cheerfully.**

**"Hey Mo. What's up?" John replied.**

**"Not much. What's up with you?" she said smiling.**

**"I saw your new show," he said.**

**"Oh, did you like it?" Mo asked.**

**"It was great but I'm a little disappointed," John answered.**

**"Disappointed? Oh, Emma Stone fan?" she asked.**

**"What? No. I'm talking about the segment after the "Classy Bitch" segment," he said.**

**"What about it?" Mo asked.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked.**

**"Tell you what?" Mo asked confused.**

**"That you needed money," he said.**

**"Oh, why would I have told you?" she asked. "And technically, I did tell you. You saw the video," Mo informed him.**

**"I meant instead of making a video," John told her.**

**"Huh, why?" Mo asked.**

**"So I could give you the money," John said plainly.**

**"No, thanks," Mo said quickly.**

**"What; why?" John asked surprised.**

**"Because I can't I gotta go; I'm busy," Mo said quickly before she hung up.**

"Can't what? Run away with him? Why not?" Joe said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"No, he wanted to know why I didn't tell him we needed money. Because he said he would give us the money," Mo told them.

"All the money?' Joe asked shocked.

"Yep. How crazy is that?" Mo asked. Joe and Claudette shared a look.

"Claudette, you take this one," Joe said his arms folded.

"Ok, first you shouldn't have turned down the money without talking to us first. We could have worked something out to either make it a loan or he'd be some kind of silent partner. Second, you're the only one who thinks it's crazy that he wanted to help you," Claudette told her sister.

"I don't agree. I don't like the idea of using him for his money, Monica said emphatically.

"It's not using; he offered," Joe pointed out.

"Plus, if we pay him back or he makes money from the show it's not using. It's him making an investment," Claudette said.

"Mo, you're not those other girls. Stop being afraid to be seen as such," Joe told him friend.

"But it's a lot of money to just give a person," Mo said.

"Yeah but he wouldn't be just giving it to us. Your sister and I aren't one to use a person either; but we do see an opportunity for a good business deal. You should probably just admit to what's really going on," Joe said his "judging you face" in place.

"There's nothing going on," Mo said.

"Right bitch, right," Joe said sarcastically.

"Ok, so what's going then? Since you think you know every-fucking-thing," Mo said angrily.

"What's going on is you don't want to examine why John would offer you that money with no strings. You know, like a boyfriend would offer. Speaking off, um, has Frisco offered to help? Joe addressed both sisters.

"Yes, the money is in the account already," Claudette said.

"Don't you feel bad about taking his money?" Mo asked her sister.

"No, why do you?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah, a little," Mo answered.

"Bullshit!" Joe exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Mo asked.

"You don't feel bad when Frisco helps out with the mortgage or the groceries. Why does this make you feel bad? It doesn't; you're trying to shift the focus," Joe said.

"Shift the focus from what?" Mo asked angrily.

"From John offering to help when Trevor hasn't!" Joe said getting angry as well.

"How do you know he hasn't offered? You didn't know Frisco had offered," Mo said folding her arms.

"Bitch, please! You would have mentioned it when your sister said Frisco help. You didn't. although he probably doesn't know you need the money since he can't be bothered to watch the show," Joe said.

"He's busy, Joe," Mo said rolling her eyes

"Trevor not watching the show is not a new occurrence. He didn't watch when he worked at Hot Topic either," Joe said snidely.

"Stop fighting. It doesn't actually matter because Mo turned down the money," Claudette said.

"Right. Let's just go home," Joe said as the three of them made their way to the car.

Joe dropped back behind the sisters and pulled out his phone. He searched it and quickly began to type.

 **"Hey Joe,"** he read in the message he got back.

 **"John, I know Mo turned that money down but she does NOT speak for me and Claudette,"** Joe sent back.

**"What was that about? I was only trying to help."**

**"It's complicated. I'll give you the account info and we'll give you a call later."**

**"We who?"** John asked.

 **"All three of us. Claudette told me to drop the fight Mo and I were having but when we get back in the car I am going to kill this shit with kindness,"** Joe explained.

**"I'm not gonna send the money until we all talk."**

**"Fair enough. Later."**

**"Later,"** John text finally. Joe slid his phone back in his pocket and opened his car door.

"Ok, so let me say this more calmly than before," Joe said buckling his seat belt. "I was just shocked and dismayed that you had turned down all that money."

"Joe can we not?" Mo asked putting her head on the headrest.

"Just listen ok," Joe said. "I think that it's a mistake to turn this money down for a myriad of reasons. The main one being it's his money and you don't get to tell him how to spend it. If he wants to start a foundation for underprivileged and wayward beefcakes then that's his damn business but you are _not_ going to block my blessing because your "I-feel-bad" meter is on red alert," Joe finished.

"First, why would he start something like that? And second, it's on red alert because $400,000 is a lot of money," Mo said turning in her seat to face Joe.

"I know but he offered," Joe said. "Plus, it's not the whole four hundred thou. We've got some fan support and that money from Frisco. How much is it, Claudette?"

"We need $350,000," she told him.

"See?" Joe said.

"Still a lot," Mo said.

"Hold on," Joe said pulling his phone out and dialing John.

**"Hello?" John answered.**

**"Hey, you're on speaker," Joe said.**

**"Oh, what's up?" John said to car at large.**

"What are you doing?" Mo whispered harshly to Joe.

"Talking. Bitch, we on the phone," Joe whispered back pointing to the phone. **"I was just telling Claudette and Mo that you can spend your money anyway you want to."**

**"That's true," John said.**

**"So, if the offer is still on the table we will gladly take it and bitch if you say shit to him about it, I'm slapping you with my phone," Joe said, his eyes on Mo. She was silent.**

**"Of course it is," John said. "I was sitting here trying to think of a way to give it myself without drawing attention to myself on GoFundMe."**

**"Claudette had a few brilliant ideas," Joe said.**

**"I'm all ears," John said.**

**"I thought that maybe we could set it up like a loan," she began.**

**"No," John interrupted. "I don't want or need it back."**

**"Ok, what about becoming a silent partner in the show?" Claudette asked. It was silent for a few moments.**

**"What would that entail?" John questioned.**

**"On your part, nothing," Claudette told him.**

**"You know, unless like we need you to do a guest spot or something at some point," Joe added.**

**"Cool. Would I get to participate in production meetings?" John inquired.**

**"Would you want to?" Mo asked, finally letting go of her guilt. Joe had been right but not about the Trevor stuff; but about her being too afraid to examine why John would just offer the money and how much of a boyfriend move that was.**

**"Yeah, it'd be cool to see what ideas my money could help spark," John answered. Mo could tell he was smiling. She had heard that sound before.**

**"That can be arranged," Claudette said happily.**

**"Great. Get me the info and I'll get you the money," John told them. "I've gotta go. Mo, call me later."**

**"Ok," she said blushing.**

**"Later guys," John said before they heard the click.**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Joe screamed in the back of the car as he flailed his arms and stomped his feet.

"Right!" Claudette said beaming.

"I'm sorry," Mo said. "I was wrong."

"Yes you were but we forgive you," Joe said. "I know, it's easy to get mesmerized by that voice, and eyes and chest and arms, oh the arms, and that ass, yes lawd."

"Joe stop," Claudette said laughing.

"What?" he asked with feigned innocence.

"Stop before you jizz all over the back of car," Mo said causing Claudette to laugh loudly as she parked the car in their driveway.

"Girl, I did that this morning in the shower," Joe said as they got out. "I'm good for a few more hours," he said as he flounced past them and into the house.

"Gross," the sisters said as they followed their best friend inside.


	10. There is Something, Someone, Better for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're back with a new chapter. Things with Mo and John progress in this chapter in a way that no one expected but it's a good thing. Enjoy this one and we'll see you next time. REVIEWS=LOVE
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All views expressed in this chapter belong to Princess976 and MsMKT86. Remember that! That being said we do not own: WWE, GLADD, SmackDown Your Vote, BlackLivesMatter or Hulk Hogan.

Monica and Claudette watched Joe go back and forth across the kitchen. He was making the two of them dizzy.

"Joe what the hell are you doing?" Monica asked as she watched him bounce like a ping-pong ball.

"I'm getting the snacks and dossiers ready for the meeting," Joe said.

"Dossiers?" Monica asked.

"Yes a dossier; a collection or file of documents on the same subject especially a complete file containing detailed information about a person or topic," Joe said snarky.

"I know what a dossier is bitch. What I don't know is why we need them," Monica said rolling her eyes at him.

"Uh bitch John gave us a grip a cash. If I'd given out that kind of money, I'd want a detailed account of where it went. Hence the fucking dossiers," Joe explained.

"Why do you always have to be nasty?" Monica asked him laughing.

"I'm not being nasty. You're being obtuse," Joe said.

"What's with the snacks?" Claudette asked.

"In case we get hungry. I was being thoughtful," Joe said.

"Thoughtful is chips and a bottle of water. Not baked brie and white zinfandel," Claudette said chuckling.

"You don't think serving him fancy snacks is a way of saying we spent your money frivolously?" Monica asked.

"No because the wine, the cheese and the pastry are listed under meeting snacks in the expense report," Joe said matter of fact.

"Of course," the sisters replied.

"You get prepared your way and I'll prep my way," Joe said haughtily.

"Does your prep involve the front door?" Claudette asked.

"No. What are you talking about?" Joe asked.

"The front door; someone's knocking," Mo answered.

"Then answer it bitch. No matter what he says that man came to see you," Joe said pushing Monica toward the door.

"Shut up Joe!" she said as she left the kitchen, smile already lighting her face, "Hi, John," Mo said as she opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he stepped inside. He hugged her close for about a second too long. Joe and Claudette who were watching from the kitchen shared a look.

"Come on. Meeting is in the kitchen," she said grabbing his hand pulling him along. Joe and Claudette quickly hopped onto stools at the island pretending they hadn't been spying.

"Hi, John," Joe said as the two entered the kitchen. He grabbed Claudette's hand to make sure she saw that John and Mo were holding hands. Claudette squeezed Joe's hand to let him know she saw them.

"Hey, John. Have a seat. Let's get started," Claudette said. John waited for Mo to sit then he sat down. Joe handed them each a dossier and the meeting began.

"so we want you to look over our spending. It's page three, and let us know how you feel about everything," Joe said. John flipped to page three and skimmed it.

"This is ridiculously thorough. And not necessary. I gave you the money to open up the creative process not have you report every penny. So let's get to part I came to the meeting for; the actual show," John said shutting the folder.

"OK, then. Web content, what is it? Joe asked.

"We each have our own blog, the videos, the store, what else?" Claudette asked.

"I think we can put the _Man on the Street_ videos up as separate entities," Mo said.

"We're putting that in the show though," Jo said.

"Yeah, but just pieces. We'll edit it into our web show to only show a few people but the entire thing will be available on the site. The same with the interviews," Monica explained.

"It's just a way to keep our site from looking sparse," Claudette elaborated.

"You're adding interviews?" John asked.

"We've got two lined up," Joe answered.

"Three," Mo corrected.

"We're not having this conversation again. We have two damn interviews providing John says yes," Joe said smiling sweetly at John.

"Sure, that'd be fun. Who are the other interviews with?" he asked.

"No boo one other interview and it's with Frisco," Joe said.

"He's wrong. We're interviewing Trevor," Mo told John.

"No we're fucking not," Joe stated.

"You're only saying no because you don't like him. That's not fair. Stop being biased!" Monica said to Joe, "Claudette help me out," she implored her sister.

"No, she will not because she doesn't want to interview Trevor either," Joe said.

"Yes she does. Stop speaking for her," Monica said tightly.

"Both of you stop speaking for me. Whatever I answer has to be the end of this fight. Deal?" Claudette started. Both Joe and Mo nodded their agreement. "Do I think we should interview Trevor? No," she began.

"Of course because you hate him," Mo said angrily.

"I'm not fucking finished. We are trying to attract traffic to our website. John is well he's John. And Frisco's Refrain just had a number one and their currently on tour. The interviews we planned have name recognition i.e. more traffic. Trevor doesn't have that, not yet. When they put out their first single we'll revisit but right now, no we're not interviewing Trevor," Claudette finished.

"Exactly!" Joe added.

"John, they're not being fair. We could highlight Trevor as one to watch," Mo told him hoping to get him on her side. Joe and Claudette waited. John could go either way. He could agree with Mo and overrule them or he could let jealousy get the best of him and side with the two of them. They hoped for jealousy.

"I don't know. You all have good points, but when you're starting out its best to put yourself first. Do high profile first and then when you're in a better position do your interview with Trevor. That way he's helping you and you're not the one doing all the giving," John said. Joe and Claudette fist bumped, thanking jealousy.

"Fine. I don't agree but majority rule. And I kinda understand," she conceded.

"And one last thing. I don't ever want to interview Trevor. He has never once supported or watched this show. So now that we can help him he wants to be on it. No thanks but I'll do it if you guys agree," Joe stated plainly.

"Let's move on," Claudette said squeezing Joe's hand.

"Since we live in a small town we had to find a place with a lot of foot traffic for the _Man on the Street_ bit. We chose the downtown walking mall. There's not a shortage of people and the scenery is good," Joe said.

"What happens in that segment?" John asked.

"Different things. Like the person will get asked about Hollywood gossip. About thing trending on social media. Just random things people talk about," Mo said.

"Oh OK cool," John said, "what are your blogs going to be about?" John asked.

"Social commentary on a wide variety of issues. The videos usually only deal with funny stuff that's not serious. Our blogs will have that stuff but also an element of serious issues and our take on them," Claudette answered.

"Like what?" John asked.

"LGBT, Black Lives Matter, voting rights. But it won't turn into this ranting political site. The point is to prove that while we are super fun and super-hot, we're also super smart," Joe said.

"It's a way to keep people informed without being pushy," Mo added.

"I get that but we're not allowed to show a social conscience," John said.

"Meaning what?" Joe asked.

"Meaning he can't be a part of this if this is what we're going to do," Mo said sadly.

"Wait what?" Joe said.

"I'm sorry. I can't put my name on something that shows political social leanings," John explained.

"Then don't put your name on it," Joe said.

"Then we can't interview him for free," Mo pointed out.

"Are you taking the money back?" Claudette asked.

"I don't want to but…" John said.

"Then don't. Just because you invest in something, especially silently, you don't necessarily have a say on content. To keep you free of problems we can have a contract drawn up to say that you have no say about content. And if we get to keep the money we can pay your appearance fee, we're paying Frisco's," Claudette stated.

"That works for me," John agreed.

"Good," the other three said relieved.

"And that no social conscience thing is bullshit by the way," Mo commented.

"What?" John asked shocked.

"You heard her it's bullshit!" Joe repeated.

"Not having an opinion about a thing or anything makes you not human and it's a little off putting," Mo said.

"And it's also not technically true," Claudette pointed out.

"We as a company don't have a political-social stand," John said.

"Yes you do. The reason you as a SuperStars don't have one is because it may interfere with the company line," Mo pointed out.

"For example, SmackDown Your Vote. That is the political idea that we should all vote," Joe said.

"But we should all vote," John said.

"I agree, but some people don't think it matters but the view of your company is that everyone should vote," Joe said.

"Gay is Ok is also the standpoint of your company," Claudette said.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay," John said.

"I know that, but some people disagree and it tends to be a big deal when corporate entities make stands that say otherwise. Supporting GLADD was that thing," Claudette pointed out.

"Racism is wrong is also a stance your company makes," Monica pointed out.

"Uh because racism is wrong," John pointed out.

"Agreed but racists say pssh; I hate blacks, Jews, Mexicans and Muslims. But the social stand that your company takes is racism is wrong. They proved it when they fired Hogan for cuckolding," Mo aid plainly.

"Girl no you didn't just say that!" Joe said laughing.

"What?" John said, "they fired him for using the N-word."

"Uh huh in a sexual situation where someone was in front of him fucking his wife," Mo said plainly, "and he didn't try to stop him. He actually encouraged him. That sounds like cuckolding to me," Mo said with a Kanye shrug.

"Lesson to be learned from that: Don't video our fetishes unless it's on VHS," Joe said his judging you face intact.

The four of them laughed loudly.

"You guys are crazy," John said catching his breath.

"Can we get back to the meeting?" Claudette asked wiping her eyes.

"Sure," John nodded.

"So, we hired a local company to build the website," Monica said.

"Can they handle it?" John asked.

"Yeah, they build sites and lease servers. I went to high school with the owner; it'll be great," Mo told him.

"How long until the site is up and running?" John asked.

"Three months," Joe said.

"By that time we'll have the whole site ready. We'll have the merchandise ready to start shipping," Claudette supplied.

"Shipping from where?" John asked.

"The basement," Joe told him.

"Our research proved that it's better to buy in bulk and ship yourself," Monica said.

"Yeah. We've ordered different size boxes and packing materials and labels and we have and account at stamps . com that helps with return labels and things. And we have a FedEx delivery schedule. We planned on hiring high school kids in our neighborhood to do the actual packing," Claudette explained.

"If it gets to be too much for the basement we have a climate control storage facility we could use. It's like warehouse space that you rent yearly," Mo told him.

"We have planned for almost any contingency we could think of," Joe said.

"We've stopped putting up shows. We've been doing update videos though," Mo told John. "There is a link to sign up for a newsletter and reminders so people know when the site is up and when you sign up you get a one-time discount to the store," Mo continued to explain.

"How do you know it's one-time use?" he asked.

"Each code is unique to the specific email," Joe explained, "late when we have sales there will be one code but it'll have a time limit on it," Joe explained further.

"And also, each of our blogs, the actual show and the Classy Bitch section will allow members to comment. If people are discussing then they're return traffic," Claudette said.

"So people can sign up with a username and password?" John asked.

"And an avatar," Mo added.

"Cool. Are you keeping your YouTube channel?" John asked.

"We discussed it and ultimately we decided to keep it. We are going to take all of the videos down and put them on the site but they'll be a preview of each video with a link to that particular video on the YouTube channel. That way we keep what got us started but we also move on to bigger and better," Joe said.

"We also got verified on Twitter," Mo added.

"You or the show?" John asked.

"The show," Joe said.

"I think you should all be verified. It makes the show seem more professional," John said.

"Good idea," Claudette said.

"What about other social media," John asked.

"As much as we hate Facebook, we have one and Pinterest, Instagram and possible Snapchat," Mo told him.

"Cool. It seems like you guys have everything under control. I think it's going to be great," John said.

"Thanks," Mo said blushing.

"You want us to mail you the contract?" Claudette asked.

"Nah, call me when you get it from your lawyer and I'll sign it here," he told her.

"You don't want your lawyer to look at it?" Joe asked.

"You should. So give us his information and then they can handle it and we don't have to worry about it," Mo suggested.

"If that's what you want, I trust you," he told her making eye contact. Joe opened his mouth and screamed silently.

"It is," she said.

"Well, I think that's everything. If you'll excuse us, Claudette had to pack and I'm going to help her," Joe said standing.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To visit Frisco," Claudette said happily.

"Where is he right now?" John asked.

"Atlanta. I'm flying there and then they have a music festival this weekend and I'm going to join him for a few days. I don't know how I feel about sharing the bus with the band and Duke but I'll deal to see Frisco. I miss him. And I don't need help packing," Claudette told John and Joe respectively.

"Yes you do. You need to show those groupie bitches that Frisco is what's yours," Joe said snapping his neck.

"Joe, those girls do not care about shit like relationships and who's in one," Claudette said wrinkling her nose.

"She's right, Joe," Mo said.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean she should just wear jeans and t-shirts," Joe pointed out.

"I know that but actions, not clothes, is what's needed to show bitches like that, right John?" Claudette asked.

"Why are you asking me?" John asked.

"Stop it!" Joe said.

"What?" John asked confused.

"Quit trying to play like scallywags don't throw themselves at you," Mo said laughing at John's confusion.

"Oh, I…right," he said sheepishly.

"What makes them back off?" Joe asked.

"Uh, saying no and I guess a girlfriend who sends the message that they're not wanted," John said.

"Like you guys say no," Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Don't confuse us all with Randy," John said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Touché," Joe conceded. "Anyway, come on girl 'because I know you won't put that little number in your bag," Joe told Claudette with a wink.

"Joe, I don't need that," Claudette said exasperated.

"So, that doesn't mean you shouldn't wear it," Joe sad.

"Joe, obtuse much?" Mo asked.

"What?" he asked looking at the other three.

"I think she's saying no to whatever you're suggesting because she prefers naked," John said to Joe.

"No, I'm not talking about a nightie. It's this sexy one-piece thing you wear under your clothes," Joe explained.

"No, I'm sure I'm right," John said.

"Meaning what?" Joe asked. "Because I mean wearing it for when they see each other again," Joe explained further.

"Joe, I'm wearing a halter top and super low-rise, super skinny jeans," Claudette told him.

"I don't think there's room for anything but skin in that," John said with a wink.

"Gross," Joe said. The rest of them laughed. "Anyway, I'll still help. I'll get your bathroom stuff together," Joe offered.

"Thanks, Joe. Ok, John, thanks for everything. I'll see you later," Claudette said waving to him as she and Joe exited the kitchen.

"You're welcome. Have fun," he told her. "So, how's everything?" John asked, his attention solely on Mo.

"Fine; excited about the site," she answered.

"How about with Trevor?" John asked. "You told me you were worried," he said.

"So far so good. He doesn't call everyday but it's more than I thought he would," she said.

"What like every other day?" he queried.

"More like once a week; which is fine. I know he's busy," Monica said.

"I'm busy and I call you every day," John said without thinking.

"So?" Mo asked.

"Nothing. Just an observation," John said quickly.

"Oh," she said. An uneasy silence settled between them. Neither of them knew how to break it.

"Mo, I'm sorry. I didn't anything by it," John apologized.

"It's ok. And you're right. He probably could call every day. Frisco does and he's on tour. I guess because I didn't expect him to call at all, once a week is a lot," she confessed.

"Do you call him?" John asked.

"Yeah, but it usually goes to voicemail or one of his bandmates answers to tell me he's busy," she told John honestly.

"Do you think he's ignoring you on purpose?" John asked her.

"Maybe, but he told me he misses me and I make him think of home too much. So, I guess I'm not a welcome distraction," Monica said.

"So he's ignoring you because he misses you?" John asked incredulously.

"It seems like it," she said sadly.

"That's fucking lame. I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"If I hadn't gotten him the deal you wouldn't be sad," he admitted.

"No, I'd still be refereeing his horrible fights with Joe," Monica pointed out.

"You don't miss that, I guess," John said.

"Not at all. Or his fights with Frisco either," Mo said.

"He ever fight with your sister?" John asked.

"A couple of times but Trevor has a habit of being disrespectful in a fight. Frisco found out the vile things he said and they got into a fight. Trevor hasn't fought with her since," Mo said shrugging.

"How'd that make you feel? When he was mean to your sister?"

"I was mad but she defended herself beautifully then John told Frisco and well…" Monica finished.

"Does he get along with your other friends?" John asked.

"Not really. Bane hates him," Mo admitted.

"Oh, can I make another observation?" John asked.

"Sure," Mo said nodding her head.

"Don't be upset," John started.

"Ok," Mo agreed.

"In the little bit of time we've known each other, every time we talk you tell me he's fighting with you or someone else. It seems like it'd be less stressful to let him go," John said.

"Wow! I can't believe you said that!" Mo said shocked.

"He's constantly coming between you and your friends. He ignores you. According to Joe, he doesn't do anything for you," John pressed.

"Joe doesn't know what he's talking about!" Mo stated.

"How much did he give you for the website?" John asked.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"How much?" John asked again.

"Trevor doesn't have a lot of money," Mo defended.

"Bullshit! He got that signing bonus recently," John pointed out.

"He needs it in New York for rent and things," Mo told him.

"Nope. He's living rent free in a WWE owned apartment. Try again," John said.

"He has expenses. It's not a big deal," Mo said.

"It is thought. Your fans come up with how much?" he asked.

"Um, $5,000," she answered.

"Where did the other $45,000 come from?" he asked.

"Frisco," Mo said.

"See my point? He didn't give you a dime. Did he ever apologize for not being able to help?" John questioned.

"No, he didn't mention it," she said honestly.

"Why do you think that is?" he inquired.

"He probably doesn't know. He doesn't watch the show and I didn't mention it," she told John.

"Why doesn't he watch?" John asked.

"Because it's not his thing," she repeated the reason Trevor gave for not watching the show.

"It doesn't matter. You're on it. That should make it his thing," John told her softly.

"I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do," Mo said sadly.

"He owes you his support if he loves you like he says he does," John said his tone still soft.

"He does support me," she said weakly.

"He doesn't. you get more support from your friends," he stated.

"That's not fair. He's been trying to get his band off the ground and I was, am, happy to support him," Mo said frustrated.

"Fine, but he's recording his first album and you are embarking on this really cool thing, the least he could do is shoot a couple bucks your way. It's time for him to support you and he's nowhere to be found," John finished.

"Was there a point to all of this?" Mo asked.

"No, I guess not, if you have to asked," John replied.

"What does that mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I should have minded my business," John said contrite.

"It's fine. You're not the first of my friends to dislike Trevor. You're also not the only one who is vocal about it. I'm used to it," Monica said with a chuckle

"Right," he agreed. John didn't know where all of that had come from exactly. It seemed like every time he saw or talked to Mo, he wanted to tell her to break up with Trevor. He felt an undeniable pull toward her and he thought she felt it too but she wouldn't acknowledge it because of Trevor. John hated him. He had since he behaved like a controlling douche at Down the Rabbit Hole. In John's mind, with his own observations of Trevor and the things he'd heard from Joe, it made it clear that Monica could do better; she deserved better. John got the impression that Joe thought he was better and if he was honest with himself, so did he, but John is rarely honest with himself.

"How long are you staying?" Mo asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Overnight. If that's ok," John said.

"It's fine. You can have Claudette's room. She's leaving in a little while," Mo said.

"Ok thanks. Are we ok?" he asked nervously.

"We're fine. It's not the first time I've the "Trevor's no good" speech. I'm used to it," she told him.

"If you're mad I want you to tell me," John implored.

"Not mad, maybe a little annoyed," she admitted.

"Annoyed at me or in general?" John asked.

"Both I guess. I know you're trying to be helpful. But you don't really know Trevor and most of what you do know come from Joe; so your observations are skewed, to say the least," Mo told him matter-of-fact.

"Not entirely correct but ok. I'll keep my opinions to myself from now on," John said sharply.

"Now, you're mad? You don't get to be mad when you've spent the last 30 minutes talking shit about my boyfriend," Mo yelled.

"It's not shit talking it it's true. Excuse the fuck out of me for wanting better than that fucking lame for you!" John yelled back.

"He's not a lame!" Mo yelled louder.

"Yes he fucking is. Just because you say otherwise don't make that shit true. Face it, Trevor's a fucking lame!" John shouted louder still.

"Fuck you, Mr. I think I know every fucking thing!" Mo yelled again.

"Not everything but I know a lame when I see one!" he responded. "And there ain't shit you can say to convince me otherwise."

"Whatever. Next time, mind your fucking business! I didn't want or need commentary on my life from you; especially not from you," Mo said snidely.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked.

"It means why would I seek help about my life from someone who can't keep their own shit together?" Mo remarked nastily.

"So what? I'm still figuring shit out. At least I had the fucking guts to leave and stop making excuse for the person I was with," John said back meanly.

"Now I'm a coward?" she asked.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Why? What have done to make me a coward?" she asked.

"Hung on to Trevor when you know there is something, someone, better for you," he said lowering his voice.

"How do you know that?" she asked her tone matching his.

"Because I hear it in your voice every time we talk. I see it in your eyes every time you look into mine. I feel in your touch every time we touch," John said, his voice barely above a whisper as his fingertips grazed Mo's cheek.

"John…" she started.

"Don't say anything. On second, thought I can't stay. I'll call you," he said before he kissed her forehead and let himself out the front door.

 


	11. So only a blind person can’t see there may be something there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey ya'll! So this chapter brings...a revelation. John and Mo reach a new, kinda awkward plateau, Joe makes some crude comments about Randy and as they say, business is about to pick up. Stay tuned!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!
> 
> Disclaimer: Same as on previous chapters

Joe and Claudette had been listening since the yelling began. Now they only stared at each other. Claudette grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him into her room and shut the door.

"Oh my! That was…" Joe started.

"Completely unexpected," Claudette finished.

"Now what? Because you know he is NOT going to call," Joe said.

"Yep and she's going to act like it didn't happen and cling to Trevor," Claudette added.

"Which is proving John's point but she will not want to hear that," Joe said.

"Are we going to tell her we overheard?" Claudette asked.

"I don't know. This whole thing just go real when John admitted his feelings for her. We have to tread delicately," Joe said.

The two of them were silent and Joe's phone rang in the silence. He looked down at it. "It's Randy," Joe said holding the phone toward Claudette.

"Put it on speaker," she advised.

**"Hello," Joe answered.**

**"Hey, we need to talk," Randy said in a serious tone.**

**"I know. Claudette's here. I have you on speaker," Joe said.**

**"What's up, girl?" Randy said sexily. Joe and Claudette both rolled their eyes.**

**"Hi," Claudette answered.**

**"So, what did we need to talk about?" Joe asked before Randy began flirting with Claudette in earnest.**

**"Right, John and I just hung up. He told me about his fight with Mo," Randy told them.**

**"Yeah, we heard them. What else did he say?" Joe asked.**

**"He told me they fought about her lame of a boyfriend and he basically told her she could do better," Randy said.**

**"Yeah and he practically offered himself as the alternative," Claudette said.**

**"He didn't mention that part," Randy said.**

**"Then he ran out of here like his feet were on fire," Joe said.**

**"We were talking about the situation when you called. What's next?" Claudette said.**

**"It's complicated it. Before now, it's been not a joke but some shit we joked about. Now these motherfuckers have made it serious. We have to be careful, though. If John thinks I'm pushing him in a certain direction, he'll both in the exact opposite," Randy said.**

**"That's exactly where we are," Joe agreed.**

**"I think that when we talk to them we have to make sure we approach them seriously. Let them know that we want them to deal with what's happening and not avoid," Claudette said.**

**"Randy, how often do you have these kinds of conversations with John?" Joe asked.**

**"Almost never," Randy answered.**

**"That means he'll believe you when you tell him you want to talk about what happened with Mo," Joe pointed out.**

**"What am I telling him? And when am I telling him?" Randy asked.**

**"Right away!" Joe said.**

**"No! We have to wait," Claudette said quickly.**

**"Why?" Joe and Randy asked.**

**"We have to see what they do next before we say anything. Right now our job is to let them know we're there for them. If we play it right they'll be asking us to interfere," Claudette surmised.**

**"Very clever. Did I mention that I think cleverness on a woman is super sexy?" Randy purred.**

**"No, you never mentioned it. I'll keep it in mind," Joe answered. Claudette chuckled and Joe winked at her.**

**"You're welcome, Joe," Randy said chuckling.**

**"Anyway, the plan is to be good friends and wait for them to ask for help," Joe said.**

**"How do we know they'll do that?" Randy asked.**

**"Because they will be miserable. Neither of them is going to call the other and they'll miss each other. When they ask for help, they'll want us to fix their friendship. What we'll be doing is hooking them up. And because they'll have missed each other so much, they won't realize until it's too late," Joe plotted.**

**"What about that dude she's dating? Randy asked.**

**"What about him? I don't give a shit about Trevor," Joe answered.**

**"Don't worry about Trevor. Just make sure John doesn't do something stupid like take back what he said," Claudette told him.**

**"OK, I hope this works," Randy said.**

**"It will because Claudette's sister and John Cena; it's a thing!" Joe said matter-of-fact.**

**"Right," Randy agreed. "I'll talk to you later. Bye Claudette, call me some time," Randy said before hanging up.**

"Whoo girl! I need a cigarette! That damn voice, though," Joe said fanning himself.

"I know right! It's why he gets what he wants. That and his face and his...well you know," Claudette said winking.

"You mean the nine inch monster?" Joe said quirking his eyebrow.

"Joe, shut up! I have to leave in a little while, so let's go talk to Mo," Claudette said laughing.

"OK but that doesn't change what Randy's working with or the face that he want to work you with it," Joe said as he led the way from the room.

Joe and Claudette found Mo in the living room sitting on the couch. They sat on either side of her.

"Hey girl," Joe said.

"Hey. How much did you hear?" Mo asked.

"Enough to understand why you're sitting here by yourself," Claudette answered.

"Oh," she said.

"How do you fee about what he said?" Joe asked.

"I'm surprised," she said.

"Is that all?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah, he showed no indication that he felt that way until he dropped that bomb on me," she said.

"In all fairness, he didn't actually admit to anything. He only hinted that he knew how you felt about him," Joe said.

"He's wrong. You guys know that!" Mo said exasperated.

"Do we? Joe and I are not privy to the conversations you two have every day. Some times twice a day. Maybe he read something from that," Claudette volunteered.

"I didn't mean to..." Mo started.

"Mean to what, hon?" Joe said putting his arm around his friend and locking eyes with Claudette.

"Nothing," Mo said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Claudette prodded.

"I hate that I lead him on and now we can't even be friends," Mo said sadly.

"Why?" Joe asked confused.

"Because I embarrassed him and he left a smoke trail behind him, he ran out of here so fast. Nobody want to be friends with the person who rejects them," Mo said.

"You didn't exactly reject him, though," Joe pointed out.

"But I have Trevor," Mo said simply.

"So?" Joe asked.

"This is not the time to push your anti-Trevor agenda," Mo said her temper flaring.

"Wait, I don't think that's what he's doing," Claudette interrupted. Mo looked at her sister, eyebrow quirked.

"Yes he is. He always has something negative to say about Trevor," Mo pointed out.

"True, but this isn't about Trevor," Joe told her.

"Yes, it is," Mo insisted.

"No, it's not," Joe said.

"Then what's it about?" Mo said frustrated.

"You and John and whatever is happening between you," Joe said honestly.

"There is not John and Me, though!" Mo reiterated.

"Listen, avoidance is not going to solve anything," Jo said sagely.

"I'm not avoiding," Mo said.

"You're also not considering what John said either," Joe pointed out.

"Nothing to consider. He read the situation wrong," Mo stated.

"OK, that doesn't fit with the John we met. He doesn't misread situations, especially not romantic ones. If he sees something between the two of you, at least think about it," Claudette said.

"There is nothing to think about other than how John and my friendship is going to survive this. I'm in a relationship with Trevor," Mo said emphatically.

"OK, well you cling to that bullshit for as long as you can. Your sister and I will be waiting for you to be honest," Joe said stepping away from her.

"Meaning what?" Mo asked.

"Meaning don't treat John's feelings so fucking cavalier and then name Trevor as the fucking reason," Joe said angrily.

"But Trevor…" Mo started.

"No, fuck Trevor. This isn't about him!" Joe said.

"He's right. I told you that we don't know what your calls with John are like and we don't but your face-to-face interactions, those we see," Claudette said.

"So?" Mo asked.

"So only a blind person can't see there may be something there," Claudette answered.

"It's not fair to Trevor to..." Mo started.

"To what? Think about the things John said? I disagree," Joe told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know why," Joe said.

"I promise I don't," Monica said.

"It's unfair to stay with Trevor if any of the things John said are true. But you won't know if you don't at least give it a cursory thought," Claudette said.

"But I don't know what..." Mo started.

"What?" Claudette asked.

"What if he's right? What if he's not?" Mo asked nervously.

"You won't know the answer to either until you think about it," Claudette advised.

"A little advice," Joe offered.

"What?" Mo asked cautiously.

"Leave Trevor out of this process until you figure out what's really happening," Joe advised.

"I can't. Just because You're Team John on this doesn't mean Trevor doesn't exist," Mo told him.

"You're abso-fucking-lutely right about me being Team John but I'm Team Mo before that and I want you to do this for you. And I don't want your thoughts process colored by Trevor. I want you to make the best decision for you, no matter what that is," Joe said sincerely.

"Thanks, Joe," Monica said hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome," Joe said.

"Should I call John?" Mo asked.

"You can but considering how fast he ran out of here. I'm going to assume you're going straight to voicemail," Joe surmised.

"Give a little while. What would you say anyway?" Claudette asked.

"I guess you're right," Mo agreed. "I only want to know if he's OK," she said.

"He's fine," Joe said brushing a piece of nonexistent lint from his sleeve.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Randy," Joe and Claudette said simultaneously.

"Right," Mo acknowledged.

"What? He called me," Joe said.

"Help me carry my things downstairs," Claudette said to the two of them.

"Sure," Mo said.

"I'm so excited. I've never seen Frisco perform for a crowd this big before. I wish you guys were coming along," Claudette said.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Because when the boys are doing signings and meet and greets I'll be bored. No one to talk to," Claudette explained.

"Talk to Shana," Joe said.

"She couldn't get time off until later. I'll be back by the time she goes out. Emma is the only one of us that is doing the entire tour," Claudette said wrinkling her nose up.

"What about Duke?" Mo asked.

"He signs with the band since he has his own fans now that he's on TV," Claudette said.

"Try to see if he'll give an interview for the show," Mo said.

"You guys go pack a bag. We're turning this into a work trip. John's interview is going to be the first but we can get Frisco and Duke's now. I'll call Frisco and get him to get you a room and the label sent a plane so you can fly out with me," Claudette said.

"Isn't Frisco going to be mad? He's expecting you and then we show up," Mo said.

"No, he'll get that I don't want to hang with Emma," Claudette said, "and he misses you guys too," she told them.

"OK, you ain't gotta twist my arm," Joe said leaving to pack.

"Are you sure?" Mo asked again.

"Yes, go pack!" Claudette reassured her sister. **"Hey baby," Claudette said into the phone.**

**"Hey baby. I can't wait to see you. Skype is not enough!" Frisco said sexily.**

**"I know. Can you do me a favor?" she asked.**

**"Anything," he responded.**

**"Mo and Joe are coming along. We want to do your interview while your on the road and we want to interview Duke. Can you get them a room?" Claudette asked.**

**"No problem. I actually had one reserved. I figured you'd being one of them so you didn't have to hang with Emma," Frisco laughed.**

**"You know me so well. So, John kind of called Mo out on liking him and denying it by clinging to Trevor and then he ran out of the house," Claudette told Frisco.**

**"No shit. What'd she say?" he asked.**

**"Cling to Trevor which is actually what John accused her of doing. Clinging to Trevor to avoid her real feelings," she said.**

**"So now what?" he asked.**

**"Joe and I convinced her to think about it without trashing Trevor but pushing John," she told him.**

**"Good, maybe she'll finally break up with that lame," Frisco commented.**

**"Hopefully. I have to go make sure** **Joe doesn't over-pack. I'll see you soon. I love you," Claudette said.**

**"Love you too baby, bye," Frisco said.**

**"Bye," Claudette said before she hung up.**

 


	12. I'm giving her space and myself time to recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading this silly little thing. We love it and we're glad that you do too. So this chapter brings 2 new characters and some sound advice.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**

When Claudette and Mo entered the kitchen, Joe was standing in front of the refrigerator.

"What are we going to do with this food?" he asked.

"Pack it up in a basket and take it to our new neighbors," Mo suggested.

"What new neighbors?" Joe asked.

"Boy stahp! The ones you keep eying," Claudette said.

"Can you blame me? Plus, I think the blonde one is looking back!" Joe said excited.

"For your sake I hope the gay gods got your back this time," Claudette chuckled.

" _Anyway,_ I'll take them all the leftovers and the milk which is a lot of shit. And they have to return the Tupperware so I'll get to see him again," Joe planned.

"Good idea. Here's the basket," Mo said, handing Joe a basket.

When Joe came back he was smiling widely.

"What happened?" the sisters asked simultaneously.

"The blonde one—whose name is Davis, they the way – straight up asked me if I was gay," Joe said.

"OK, straightforward. Good," Mo said.

"I told him yes and he said he was glad because it would have been awkward if I was straight. So I asked what would be awkward. He said our first date. Bitches, I could have died but I kept it together! I asked what date. He said the one we were going on. I asked when this date was. He said this weekend. I told him I was going out of town for work but maybe I could call him. He gave me his number. I'm supposed to all when we get home," Joe said finishing his story.

"He seems great," Claudette said.

"I know right!" Joe said excited.

The roommates heard the doorbell and smiled widely.

"That's the driver! Let's go!" Claudette said. She made her way to the door and opened it. The driver stepped inside the door and grabbed the bags. Joe locked the door after he passed through.

"Who's meeting us?" Joe asked.

"Frisco," Claudette said excited.

"And you're sure this is OK," Mo repeated.

"Yeah, he figured I'd bring one of you to avoid Emma. He already had the room," Claudette told her sister.

"Oh cool. Joe, you got the new camera?" Mo asked.

"Yeah. Who do we pay for the appearance?" Joe questioned.

"For Frisco, the label. For Duke, no idea," Claudette said.

"Where are we going again?" Joe asked.

"Atlanta, Claudette said.

"Right. So it'll be hot as hell?" Joe asked.

"Yep," Claudette answered.

"Mo, are you OK?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine. Still a little shell-shocked but I'm OK. It really surprised me," Mo said.

"Why? For good or bad, he wasn't going to keep that in forever; and he shouldn't have to," Joe said.

"But don't you think John's being disrespectful to my relationship with Trevor?" Mo asked.

"Maybe but his first responsibility is to himself, not Trevor. And hasn't he done e-fucking-nough for Trevor?" Joe stated.

"I mean, he handed him his dream. If John never does another thing for Trevor he'd be well within his rights," Claudette added.

"No one asked him to do that," Mo said.

"Agreed, but he did because _you_ wanted Trevor to succeed," Joe said.

"Everybody but you realized that. Including Trevor but he got so caught up in getting a deal and the gratitude he felt toward John, he pushed it to the background," Claudette said.

"Especially since John basically admitted that shit when he handed Trevor the contract," Joe reminded.

"What am I supposed to do?" Monica asked.

"You're asking the wrong people," Joe said his judging you face in full effect.

"What? You guys are my family. I'm asking for help," Mo said shocked. "I know you both have an opinion."

"Which you already know and we don't want to fight with you so we choose to stay quiet," Claudette told her sister.

"Look, neither your sister or I can muster up a single positive thing about Trevor. You don't need that right now. Not when you need to weigh pros and cons," Joe told Mo honestly.

"Thank you for being honest but I was asking for general advice," Mo clarified.

"I think you should think about your time with each of them," Joe started.

"Yeah and I think that you should think about you feel when you're with them and after you're with them," Claudette continued.

"And then there's the physical. Objectively, which one of them is the most physically attractive to you," Joe said wagging his eyebrows.

"That's the least of everything. Be honest with yourself, even if you don't like the answers," Claudette advised.

"Thanks guys," Mo said smiling.

"You're welcome," Claudette and Joe said simultaneously.

"Girl guess what?" Joe said to Monica.

"What?" she answered happy to be discussing something else.

"So, I told you Randy called," Joe began.

"Yeah," Mo said.

"Did I tell you what he said?" Joe asked.

"No, and I don't want to know," Mo said.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"I don't want to talk about John anymore," Mo sighed.

"Oh, it's not about John. This is about Randy's perpetual quest to run up in your sister," Joe said matter-of-fact.

"Oh my God! Joe, shut up!" Claudette said covering her face.

"What? He put on a panty dropper voice and we all know it wasn't for my benefit," Joe said.

"So what?" Claudette asked.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Joe asked.

"Nothing," Claudette answered.

"Nothing?" Joe asked.

"Yes, nothing. I can't believe you would ask," Claudette said a little irritated.

"No need to be touchy," Joe said.

"I'm justifiably touchy. You are on a plane flying to see Frisco and you're asking me when I'm going to cheat on him," Claudette said getting angry.

"That's not what I said," Joe said raising his voice.

"But it's what you meant," Claudette said.

"You're not a mind reader, Claudette," Joe responded.

"Then what did you mean by "do about it"?" Claudette asked.

"I was asking now you were going to handle it," Joe clarified.

"Randy's flirting is only a big deal to you. Yes, it's flattering but I'm with Frisco; and I don't think Randy's serious," Claudette said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're hot and you represent the unattainable. Of course he's serious," Joe said exasperated.

"Then it'll be good for him to hear no," Claudette said.

"Agreed," Joe and Mo said as they all obeyed the seat belt light.

The trio landed at the private airstrip at Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport and exited the plane. They got their luggage and moved through the airport.

"Baby!" Frisco called out. Claudette took off at a run. She leapt into his arms, fusing her lips to his, wrapping her legs around his waist. Mo and Joe looked at each other and rolled their eyes fondly. Joe grabbed Claudette's suitcase and pulled it along with his own over to where they were still kissing.

"Hey Frisco," Mo said. No answer. "It's great to see you," she said. No answer. "I'm doing great. Thanks for asking," she said. No answer.

"Save that shit for later!" Joe said loudly.

"Huh? Sorry man," Frisco said as he slid Claudette down his body.

"I bet," Joe said.

"Welcome to Atlanta," Frisco said.

"Thanks," they said.

"Mo, you OK?" Frisco asked hugging her.

"I'm fine. I don't want to think about it while I'm here, if that's OK," she told Frisco.

"Cool with me. I'm here if you need me," he told her.

"Thanks, Frisco," Mo said smiling.

"What's up Joe?" Frisco asked.

"Not much. I may have made a love connection but it's too early to tell," Joe said excitedly.

"Good luck," I will send up an offering to the gay gods. I know they've fucked you over before," Frisco said with a wink. Monica and Claudette laughed.

"I hate ya'll bitches," Joe said as he flounced away, his floral Michael Kors suitcase behind him.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Tyson asked, pointing at John who kept glancing at his phone. Tyson was one of two of John and Randy's friends who was visiting them. He's six foot three, smooth, chocolatey skin, long well-kept dreadlocks, and dark brown eyes.

"He's a fool," Randy said.

"Shut up, Randy," John said, glancing at the phone again.

"Why does he keep looking at the phone?" Parker asked joining Tyson and Randy at the other end of the island. Parker was six foot four, long silky black hair, brown eyes and coppery skin. He wore a black and white feather in his hair tied with a thin strip black leather.

"He's doing one of two things," Randy said. "He's either waiting for it to ring or he's trying to decide if he's going to make a call."

"Shut up," John said glancing at the phone one more time before he placed it face down on the island stop.

"I'm just saying," Randy said shrugging.

"Talking shit is more like it," John said joining his friends.

"Oh, this about that Mo chick?" Tyson asked with a smirk.

"The video blogger or whatever," Parker added.

"Yeah, here's a picture of her," Randy said showing Tyson and Parker a picture he had taken of himself, Mo, Claudette and Joe. "The short one."

"Damn," Tyson said. "That ass."

"Don't talk about her that way," John said rolling his eyes.

"What's going on with you?" Parker asked seriously. John was silent.

"He blasted her on her feelings for him and then the fool bolted because he realized that she's not a fucking idiot and she would assume that when he told her she was a coward who was clinging to her lame-ass boyfriend even though there was someone better for her and then all this other sugary sweet shit that he wasn't just talking her feelings but his own as well," Randy explained.

"Randy," John sighed. "I just was tired of her acting that fucking way," he said. "I know how she feels."

"OK, great," Parker said, "but how do you feel?"

"In love," Randy answered causing Tyson to chuckle.

"Randy, shut up," John said again. "I don't know how I feel. I do know that when I told her that I hear it in her voice every time we talk. I see it in her eyes every time she looks into mine. I feel it in her touch every time we touch that I knew I felt the same way."

"Than what are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"I'm giving her space and myself time to recover," John told them. "I dropped a huge bomb on her and then I ran like a bitch."

"I told you; fool," Randy said shaking his head.

"What would you have done?" John said.

"Kissed her," Randy and Tyson said simultaneously.

"Don't you think I'd done enough?" John asked.

"No motherfucker, I don't," Tyson said. "Now she's left with all these fucking questions."

"Like what?" John questioned.

"Like if I look at my feelings for him and there is something there, what do I do about the lame-ass boyfriend?" Tyson said.

"Or, he told me all that shit, does that mean he feels the same?" Randy added.

"They're right," Parker said. "I don't know if kissing her was the way to go but I do think that sticking around to see what she was going to do and say."

"Well, where the hell were you bitches a few days ago?" John chuckled drily.

"A phone call away, man," Parker said clapping John on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go lay down," John said getting to his feet. "It's been a very stressful few days," he said as he exited the kitchen. "Don't eat all my shit," he called causing his friends to laugh loudly.


	13. Is that an ultimatum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The next chapter is almost finished so the delay shouldn't be as long. Happy Reading! Comments & Kudos=LOVE!

Joe watched as Mo helped Claudette get ready for her date. She was excited, Frisco’s tour was over and it was his first night home and he was taking her to a really nice dinner.

“It’s so cute how nervous you are,” Joe said.

“I’m not nervous,” Claudette responded, “I’m excited. Frisco and I haven’t had time to really go out on a romantic dinner in a while,” Claudette explained.

“You look great,” Mo said as she finished her sister’s make-up.

“Yes you do. That dress is great,” Joe said admiring the black strapless minidress with the tulle skirt.

“Thanks, I found it on Polyvore,” Claudette said, “the shoes too,” she said showing him her new Louboutin pumps.

“Girl, yass!” Joe said showing his approval. The three of them were surprised when the doorbell rang.

“Oh my God! Frisco’s early,” Claudette said looking at her watch.

“I’ll get it,” Joe said. He went downstairs and opened the door.

“What’s up, Joe?” Randy said as he passed in the house.

“Uh, hello, what are you doing here?” Joe asked.

“We’re looking for John,” Randy said.

“We?” Joe said as he closed the door. Before he could get the door shut an arm shot in.

“Hold up,” the attractive black man said as he passed through the door.

“Dude,” another voice said as he pulled the other man out the door.

“Who are you?” Joe said as he looked the two men over.

“That’s Parker and Tyson, friends of mine. Can they come in?” Randy asked.

“Sure,” Joe shrugged. “Why are you here again?”

“Looking for John,” Tyson said.

“Why?” Joe asked.

“Why are we looking or why are we looking here?” Parker asked.

“Both,” Joe said as he looked at the ultra attractive Native American man.

“He said he was coming here and he’s not answering his phone,” Randy said.

“We figured we’d come meet the new girl,” Tyson said.

“You can meet her but she’s not actually the new girl...yet. He hasn’t been here since he ran out of here like he was on fire. He also hasn’t called,” Joe told them.

“Damn!” Parker, Tyson and Randy said together.

“Joe, tell Frisco I’m coming,” Claudette called downstairs.

“Girl, don’t rush. It’s just Randy and some friends,” Joe called back.

“Mo and Claudette came downstairs to see what Joe was talking about. They were surprised to see two strangers standing in their living room.

“Hi,” Mo said.

“What’s up girl? I’m Tyson,” he said to her.

“I’m Mo; this is my sister, Claudette,” she introduced herself and her sister.

“I’m Parker,” he said holding out his hand for the sisters to shake.

“Hi,” they said in unison.

“Hey Claudette,” Randy said as his eyes took in her short dress and heels.

“Hi, Randy,” she said with a smile.

“You look great,” he said seductively.

“Thanks,” she said.

“She has a date,” Joe mentioned.

“So?” Randy asked.

“Randy, man, no,” Parker said.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mo asked.

“We came to meet you,” Tyson answered gesturing to himself and Parker.

“Me? Why?” Mo asked confused.

“We came to see the chick that got my man so twisted,” Tyson said honestly.

“Oh,” Mo said.

“Ignore him. John’s told us about you. We thought he was here so we thought we’d meet you and meet up with him,” Parker said.

“I haven’t seen him,” Mo told them sadly.

“So the motherfucker lied?” Tyson asked.

“If he told you he was coming here, then yep, he lied,” Joe said.

“So what now?” Randy questioned.

“We find him, I guess,” Parker said.

“If he lied about where he was going, maybe he didn't want you to know where he was going,” Claudette reasoned.

“Too bad,” Randy said moving closer to her. Joe, Mo, Tyson and Parker rolled their eyes.

“What happened to being supportive?” Joe asked.

“I have been but he’s been difficult,” Randy said.

“We get it,” Claudette and Joe agreed.

“Mo, go get our guests something to drink,” Joe said shooing her from the room.

“Now what?” Claudette asked.

“You and I should go somewhere private and figure something out,” Randy said his eyes conveying if she went anywhere with him they wouldn't be talking.

“Um no. Frisco, remember him, will be here soon; and I meant what are we _all_ going to do,” Claudette said moving slightly away from him.

“First, we have to find John,” Parker said.

“We ain't got Lo-Jack on his ass and he’s not answering his phone. How’re we gonna find him?” Tyson asked.

“No clue,” Parker said.

“It’s a good thing you showed up here,” Joe said exasperated as he pulled out his phone. “It went to voicemail,” Joe said.

“We know that,” Tyson said.

“Wait, Claudette go,” Joe said. They watched her dial John’s number.

 **“Hi John. It’s Claudette. Mo wanted me to call and schedule your interview. I’m going on a date so call her and let her know. Thanks, bye,”** Claudette said before she hung up.

“So what? She left a message. We've left a hundred messages that ain't shit,” Tyson said.

“Uh-huh but none of your messages said Mo wanted him to call. He will not be able to resist,” Joe said.

“He’s probably right,” Parker said.

“Somebody should probably mention that that motherfucker might call and why,” Tyson suggested.

“On it,” Joe said as he left for the kitchen. “Mo, John’s going to call and set-up his interview. I don’t care if things are weird between you two. Don’t let that shit fuck up work,” Joe said before he left the kitchen. Mo followed him a tray of drinks in her hands. “It’s handled, Joe said as he entered the living room.

Minutes later, Mo’s phone sounded with John’s entrance music. She smiled sheepishly and answered.

**“Hello,” she said.**

**“Hey, your sister wanted me to call,” John said.**

**“Right, about your interview,” Mo said quickly.**

**“Of course. Um, I don’t know when I can get back to your house. I’m busy, you know,” John said.**

**“I know. Whenever but we need to get it done so that we can use it for advertising the premiere episode and to show our advertisers,” Mo said.**

**“I know. I’m sorry. If you could come to me that’d be great,” he said.**

**“What?” Mo asked taken aback by his choice of words.**

**“I meant if you three could come to a show, I’d get you backstage and we can do the interview there,” he clarified.**

**“Oh, I knew that. Um, I have to check with Joe and Claudette and I’ll let you know,” she said.**

**“Ok,” he said.** An awkward silence then engulfed the two. Neither knew how to break it. They both wanted to talk about last time but neither of them wanted to bring it up. Joe, Claudette, Randy, Tyson and Parker could feel the awkward through the phone. They all wished they would say I love you and put them out of their misery. **Grasping for things to say, John asked the only thing he could think of, “How’s Trevor?” John asked, relieved to be saying anything.**

**“Why do you care?” she asked.**

**“I don’t. I was only making conversation,” he said.**

**“** **Well don’t,” Mo said rudely.**

**“What’s with the attitude?” John asked irritated.**

**“I haven’t talked to you in weeks and that’s what you ask me! Stop pressuring me!” Mo said her temper rising. The five friends could only hear Mo’s side of the conversation but it seemed as if business just picked up.**

**“Pressuring you? How was asking about that lame’s well being pressuring you?” John asked his temper rising to meet hers.**

**“You don’t care about Trevor; why bring him up? Obviously to pressure me into, well, I don’t know what because you ran like a bitch!” Mo exploded.**

**Joe’s eyes grew large as he listened to his friend. He noticed the rest of the room had the same expression. Claudette shrugged her shoulders and settled on the couch beside her sister, her arm around her in silent support.**

**“You do know what I want. I told you. I want you to stop hiding behind that lame. But since I haven’t heard from you, I take it you've chosen to ignore me,” John said rudely.**

**“That doesn't actually tell me anything. It’s some cryptic shit you’re saying to avoid saying anything. But it’s cool. Since you haven’t called in weeks I figured it was a try at being mysterious,” Mo said sarcastically.**

**“Your phone only makes outgoing calls to motherfuckers who ignore you? Oh. My bad, I didn't know,” John said throwing the back the fact that Trevor ignored her calls.**

**“No, my phone makes outgoing calls to people who aren't complete douchebags. Hence, you didn't get a call,” Mo said yelling into the phone. Claudette took the phone from her before she threw it and put it on speaker.**

**“That’s a fucking lie! Want to know how I know? You constantly make calls to no talent douchebags who don’t talk to you because they miss you,” John yelled back.**

**“At least he’s honest about his feelings!” Mo retorted**

**“Honest? No, because what he means is I really wish you’d stop calling because I’m a rock star now and I’d rather concentrate on the new booty in my face than you,” John said meanly. Tears sprang to Mo’s eyes. She was silent for a long time. Her sister pulled her close.**

**“That was fucking classy, John,” Randy spat.**

**“Randy? What the fuck?” John asked surprised.**

**“Not just Randy, motherfucker,” Tyson chimed in.**

**“So I guess Parker’s there too?” John questioned.**

**“Yep and what the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you say some horrible shit like that?” Parker asked, surprised John could be so mean.**

**“** **Get off my back,” John answered. “She’s mad because I said some shit out loud that she was thinking,” John said.**

**“So what? Don’t say shit to hurt people. It’s a bad habit to get into,” Parker said.**

**“Plus, now you look like a bitch who made a girl cry,” Tyson said disgusted.**

**“Cry? What? Mo, please don’t cry. I’m sorry,” John began to apologize.**

**“Whatever,” she said wiping her eyes. Frisco entered the living room as Mo was drying her eyes. Before he could comment, Claudette caught his eye and put her finger to her lips to shush him. “You can think what you want. I’m sure everyone else does. But I didn't think you would say that to me,” Mo said.**

**“Mo, I don’t know why I said that and I’m sorry. Forgive me,” John said contrite.**

**“It’s fine. We’ll chalk it up to some shit you said when called on your bullshit,” Mo said reminding him that they still hadn't really talked.**

**“Whatever. I promise I’m sorry I said that about him cheating. I am not sorry for accusing you of hiding. And until you can admit it, we don’t really have anything to say to each other. I’ll do the interview, of course, but other than that...” he trailed off.**

**“Is that an ultimatum? Come around to my way of thinking or else we’re not friends?” Mo asked shocked.**

**“If that’s how you want to take it. We can’t stay in a holding pattern forever. So, it’s up to you,” John said.**

**“Fine, nice knowing you,” she said as she took her phone from her sister and hung up.** “Jerk!” she exclaimed. The whole room was silent. “Sorry, um, have a good time on your date,” Mo said to her sister with a brief hug. “It was nice meeting you guys,” she said with a wave to Tyson and Parker. “Hi Frisco,” Mo said with a sad smile. “I’ll talk to you later Randy. If you still want to and Joe, I’m going to bed. Have whatever you want for dinner. Night guys,” she said as she slowly climbed the stairs. The whole room exhaled when they heard her door shut.

“What the actual fuck?” Joe said breaking the silence.

“What did she mean she’ll talk to me later if I still want to?” Randy asked.

“She means you and John are best friends so if you don’t want to talk to her then she gets it,” Claudette told him.

“Of course I do,” Randy said, “he’s stupid.”

“What the hell is going on?” Frisco asked. “Why was Mo crying?”

“John is a fool,” Tyson said.

“Who are you?” Frisco asked, pointing to the two men he didn’t know.

“Parker Brentwood and that’s Tyson Johnson,” the Native American man introduced.

“Frisco Burke,” he said. “Now, why is John a fool?”

“He said some shit out loud that all of us had been thinking and then he refused to see any of Mo’s points,” Joe explained.

“Yeah, like while he is right, she’s hiding behind Trevor, she’s right in that he’s not being straightforward about his feelings,” Claudette explained further.

“What did he say out loud?” Frisco questioned.

“That Trevor's getting some groupie booty,” Joe said nonchalantly.

“He is,” Frisco said.

“What?” Randy asked, anger flaring up in him.

“I was going to tell you tonight,” Frisco said, looking at Claudette. “Our last stop was New York. I saw him three nights in a row leaving the club with two or three bitches.”

“That motherfucker,” Joe said folding his arms across his chest.

“Now the fuck what?” Tyson asked.

“We gotta weigh whether telling Mo is for the best or not,” Parker said.

“I would want to know,” Claudette said.

“Me too,” Joe nodded.

“Who’s gonna tell her?” Randy questioned. Everyone just looked at each other.

“Trevor,” Joe answered with a devious look on his face.

“Yeah fucking right,” Frisco laughed.

“How do you plan on working that out?” Tyson asked.

“The interview,” Joe said. “Randy, when are you guys gonna be in New York again?”

“Next week,” he answered.

“Perfect,” Joe said. “So, I’ll tell Mo that I scheduled the interview for next week so that we can get it over with. I’ll just tell her it’s up North somewhere; that way she can’t call Trevor and tell him she’s gonna be in the city,” he explained.

“And then when she shows up to surprise him,” Claudette began.

“He’ll be balls deep in the new booty,” Randy finished.

“Man,” Parker laughed.

“Yeah,” Joe said side-eying Randy, “something like that.”

“That sounds brilliant,” Tyson said.

“That’s because I’m brilliant,” Joe said. “So after she catches his bitch-made ass, John can console her and they can really talk about what’s really going on.”

“Seems like a plan,” Parker said. “The three of us are going to go. You two enjoy your date,” he said pushing Tyson and Randy toward the door.

“I’ll check on Mo,” Joe said.

“And we’ll go get all romantic and shit,” Frisco said holding his hand out for Claudette to take. She took it, rose to her feet, he kissed her and led her to the door. “Night, Joe,” he called before he closed the door behind them.


	14. I Shouldn't Have Given You an Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So we realized that this chapter has been completed since March but we somehow forgot to post it. many apologies. We also have another chapter to go up today so yay! Enjoy this one so sorry for the delay. Happy reading.  
>  COMMENTS, BOOKMARKS and KUDOS=LOVE  
> DISCLAIMER: We don't own John Cena, Randy Orton, JFK International Airport, Madison Square Garden, or Rude Boy by Rihanna. We do however own Winchester Billy.**

Joe climbed the stairs and knocked on Mo’s bedroom door.

“Come in,” she said sadly.

“Hey girl,” Joe said as he pushed the door open, “you alright?” he asked as he joined her on the bed.

“I’m...I don’t know,” Mo said shaking her head, “but if this is you trying to push your pro-John agenda, I think that ship has sailed and sank after a fiery explosion,” she said with a flourish of her hands.

“It’s not,” Joe said.

“I’m not really in the mood to hear your anti-Trevor diatribe either,” Mo told him.

“Bitch, I’m here for you,” Joe said matter-of-fact.

“Well, I never know with you,” she said.

“ _Anyway_ , are you really ok?”

“No.”

“Then I’m here for you,” Joe told her.

“I’m so angry!” Mo said through gritted teeth. “He’s an idiot!

“I know why I think so but why do you say it?” Joe questioned.

“How did he _not_ know that when you give someone an ultimatum you lose them?” Mo questioned getting off her bed and began to pace. “I mean, no one gives me an ultimatum. No one! So what he’s John Cena? That doesn’t give him the right to make demands on other people!” she said still pacing. ““Stop hiding” he says,” Mo said mocking John. “HA! You stop hiding, jerk!” she said matter-of-fact. “Like, I can’t even believe he would drop a bomb on me – weeks ago, mind you – then when we talk again he invokes Trevor. It’s gross but I’m the one that needs to stop hiding,” Mo said angrily.

“Why do you think he brought ol’ Trev up?” Joe questioned.

“So that he could continue to hide himself,” Monica answered. “If he brought up Trevor, who he has made abundantly clear he doesn’t like, then we would fight and he could hide his feelings,” she explained.

“Devil’s advocate; maybe he asked because Trevor is _your_ boyfriend and _you_ care about him?” Joe stated.

“Maybe, but do you make it a habit to ask about people you hate?”

“Well, no but I’m a bitch.”

Monica relaxed a little and laughed at Joe’s comment.

“Thank you. I needed that,” she said sitting back down beside him.

“You’re welcome,” Joe said hugging his best friend. “So, I set up the interview for next week. It’s up North somewhere. We just gotta get on the plane and do the damn thing.”

“Ok,” Mo nodded. “I hate that I have to pretend with him, Joe.”

“I know but after this you won’t have to pretend anything,” he told her. “You guys are done talking, right?” Monica was silent for a long moment.

“Yeah.”

“Then you can do this.”

“I know,” she said softly. “I’m just gonna go to sleep. Thanks for the talk, Joe.”

“No problem. Love you, girl,” Joe said hugging her again.

“I love you too,” Mo said before he exited her room.

* * *

**One Week Later**

When the plane landed at JFK Monica was super excited.

“I didn’t know we were coming to New York!” she said excitedly. “Do you guys think I can surprise Trevor?”

“I’m sure he’ll be super duper excited to see you, girl,” Joe said. Mo smiled at him. “Well, he would be if he won’t about to be fucking some ho,” Joe said under his breath so that only Claudette and Frisco could hear.

The four of them checked into their hotel and did some sightseeing and had dinner.

Claudette, Monica and Joe talked about the interview they would be conducting the next day and made notes before they all headed to bed. The next morning, they all dressed for the show and headed over to Madison Square Garden.

“Is anyone else screeing with delight at the fact that we are about to enter MSG?” Joe asked as the three of them, followed by Frisco, stood outside of the gigantic building.

“Um duh,” the sisters said simultaneously.

The backstage area was buzzing with people. Joe stopped a scrawny guy in a headset and asked him where to find John. He pointed out directions before quickly running off. The four of them followed the directions as best they could and eventually ended up outside a door marked **John Cena**.

“You ready?” Claudette asked grabbing her sister’s hand.

“Not even remotely,” Mo said knocking on the door.

“Oh, you knocked?” Joe asked. “I was just going to go in.”

“That’s because you’re rude as shit,” Claudette told him.

**“** **Come here rude boy, boy. Can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy. Is you big enough? Take it, take it baby, baby take it, take it, love me, love** **me** **,”** Joe sang and bodyrolled to _Rihanna’s Rude Boy_ just as John opened the door.

“Uh, hi,” he said, confusion etched on his face.

“Hey boo,” Joe said as he pushed past him and into the large room.

“Don’t mind his rude ass,” Claudette said as she pulled her sister in behind her.

“OK, so, Frisco is going to be our cameraman because there was no way we were going to pay Winchester Billy to fly up here for a literal day,” Joe said sitting down on the leather couch between Parker and Randy.

“A day? Aren’t you guys here for like three or four days?” John questioned.

“Point?” Joe asked.

“Why did, Winchester Billy or whatever, only have to stay a day?” he asked.

“Because crew doesn’t get the same perks as staff,” Joe said matter-of-fact. “I thought that shit was obvious.” Randy, Parker, Tyson, Claudette, Mo and Frisco laughed.

“Right, can we just do this?” John asked.

“No,” Claudette said, “we need to do a little location scouting,” she told him. “Once we have a place, we’ll let you know when we’re ready.”

“Fine,” John said sitting down in an arm chair.

“What up, girl?” Tyson said with a brief wave to Mo.

“Not much,” she said with a small smile. “What are you and Parker doing here?”

“Working,” Parker answered. “We work for a wrestling blog.”

“Must be lucrative and they must be doing well if they flew ya’ll out to them,” Claudette commented.

“We do aight,” Tyson chuckled.

“I thought you were going to look for a location or whatever,” John interrupted the conversation.

“And I thought you weren’t a rude ass,” Mo snapped. “We’re allowed to exchange pleasantries with our _friends_ , Mr. Cena. That small dealing will in no way hinder us from doing our job. So, all you need to concern yourself with is the interview itself,” she said calmly but venomously. “Are you guys ready to go?” Mo asked Joe and Claudette pleasantly.

“Yeah, girl. Let’s go,” Joe said getting to his feet and pulling her from the room.

“You ok?” Claudette asked her sister one the locker room door closed.

“Fine,” she answered. “Let’s just find a place.”

After about thirty minutes, Claudette sent Frisco to get John. They had found a kind of secluded area where they set up four director’s chairs and waited. The interview was in-depth but short and to the point.

“So, you two just sit here and the three of us are just going to go stand over here,” Joe said as they left John and Mo alone.

The silence was tangible and the awkwardness was thick. The two just sat there not making eye contact with each other.

“I’m sorry,” John said finally. “I shouldn’t have given you an ultimatum.”

“You’re right,” Mo agreed, folding her arms across her chest.

“Mo, I’m trying to apologize here,” he said his eyes finally meeting hers.

“I know,” she said dropping her arms. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t like fighting with you. Especially not about that la...” he started but stopped when he saw the look on her face. He took a deep breath and started again, “I don’t like fighting with you; especially not about Trevor.”

“I don’t like fighting with you either; about anything,” Mo said.

“Then don’t fight with me and just be honest,” he told her.

“Honesty is a two-way street, John,” she said.

“What do I need to be honest about?”

“Really?”

“Look, I just want you to stop hiding from me,” John said.

“I want you to do the same,” Mo said.

“Why?” he asked, locking eyes with her.

“What?” she asked.

“Why is that a thing you want? What point does it serve?”

“Same questions.”

The two were silent again. No one was going to budge on an answer. Not now. Not yet.

“Can we just drop this and try being friends again?” John asked breaking the silence. “Please.”

“For now,” Monica agreed.

“Can I get a hug?” John asked with a boyish grin.

“Sure,” Mo said as they got to their feet.

John pulled her in close and wrapped his strong arms around her. The inferno he felt between them threatened to break him and make him blurt out all things he was truly feeling but he resisted. It wouldn’t be right; especially after he was the one who wanted to table the whole thing.

Mo reveled in the embrace. All of it. The feel of his arms around her, the scent of his skin, the warmth of his body pressed so tightly against hers. She knew in that moment – she had known for a while now – that no matter what she felt for Trevor, she definitely felt something for John.

“You got plans right now?” Mo asked, still enclosed in his strong arms.

“Nope. Why; what’s up?” John asked.

“I want you to do something with me,” she said pulling away from him; a little surprised at the sadness she felt at the absence of his body next to hers.

“What’s that?”

“Come see Trevor.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No,” John said. “For what?”

“Because civility is the least you owe a guy you don’t even know,” Monica told him.

“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth, “but I’m only doing this because we’re best friends,” he said with a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you,” she beamed. John smiled back.

_“_ _The dumbass shit I’ll do for girls,”_ he thought to himself as Mo sparked the fire again by grabbing his hand and leading him from the arena.


	15. If Not for Me You’d Still Be Languishing at Hot Topic Like the Lame You Actually Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Here is the second update for this story. We hope you all enjoy it. Let us know what you think about Trevor and how Mo and John react. Happy reading.  
>  Disclaimer: We don't own Hot Topic, the WWE or anything else you can find outside the realm of fandom. **

“Mo, I really don’t want to go see Ol’ Trev,” John said.

“Too bad. You said you would,” Mo said as they entered the building.

“Right,” John said resigned. He lagged behind her still unbelieving that he agreed to visit this lame. They stepped up the receptionist.

“Hi, what floor is WWE Studios on?” Mo asked cheerily.

“Thirty-five,” she deadpanned, “elevators to the right,” she said without looking up.

“She was enthusiastic,” Mo said after they past her desk.

“Try her job and see how enthusiastic you’d be,” John said chuckling.

“I guess,” Mo said unconvinced. Mo and John entered the elevator and John could see the happiness coming off of her in waves. “I’m excited to see Trevor and you know the studio,” Mo said.

“Trevor I guess I see but the studio?” John asked.

“I’m interested in the process. Hopefully he has time to show me,” Mo said.

“If he doesn’t; I can show you. I know a little bit about music,” John said.

“John, I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t,” Mo said quickly.

“I know; it’s cool,” John said smiling. The two of them stepped off the elevator into another reception area.

“Hi, I’m here to see Trevor Hart. It’s a surprise,” Mo told the girl sitting there.

“Studio seven,” the girl said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Mo smiled back. “See? She had a smile. That one downstairs is bad at her job,” Mo said matter-of-fact. John laughed heartily and lead Mo down the hall.

“Here we are,” Johns said sighing.

“Don’t you want to know that the person you recommended is doing well?” Mo asked.

“Not really, no,” John answered honestly. Mo laughed and opened the door. The laughter died abruptly on her lips and she froze in the doorway. John looked down at her and was confused by her look. He gently nudged her inside so he wasn’t standing in the hall. When he got inside he saw what was happening. Sitting on the couch was Trevor and there was a blonde with her dress around her waist sitting on his lap. There was no question about what was happening. The moaning and their skin slapping together confirmed what they were seeing.

Mo was frozen for what seemed like hours. In actuality, it was seconds. In that time she made a few decisions. The first was that she and Trevor were done. The second was that she was going to snatch the tramp riding her man’s dick bald. When mo made her decision time sped up ans she acted. Mo didn’t speak; she only grabbed the blond by the hair and yanked her to the floor.

“What the fuck?” Trevor shouted.

“What the fuck? That’s what you say when you get caught cheating with so me skinny blond bitch!” Mo said deadly calm.

“Who are you calling a bitch?” the blonde said. Mo turned to look at her. The blonde stepped back from the anger flashing out of Mo’s eyes.

“You. I’m calling you a skinny blonde bitch. Is there anything else you fucking want to know?” Mo asked her. The blonde didn’t answer. She pulled her dress down, put her shoes on and ran out of the studio.

“Mo, you don’t understand,” Trevor said quickly as he stood up and pulled his pants up.

“Bullshit! I understand completely. You’re a fucking cheater!” Mo yelled.

“What was I supposed to do? I ask you to come along but you couldn’t tear yourself away from your sister and that bitch Joe and your little webshow. I have needs, Mo,” Trevor said matter-of-fact.

“Needs? You know what Trevor? You’re right. You did ask me to come along and I said no but it was because of my needs,” Mo said.

“What?” Trevor asked confused.

“Really it was one need,” Mo said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Trevor asked.

“I’m telling you I understand and we both have done things in the name of our needs,” Mo said. Trevor smiled. He took a step toward her and put his hand on her face. John could not believe what he was seeing.

“Baby, I knew you’d get it,” Trevor said.

“Yeah, we both have needs. I need to be surrounded by people that love me and things that I love and you _need_ to be balls deeps in groupie whores,” Mo said venomously.

“Mo, I...” Trevor said stepping back when he realized Mo was still angry. John grinned.

“No, Trevor. You need to hear me and understand what I say. Everything you have is because of me. You got the gig at Sweet Caroline’s because I asked Frisco to put in a good word for you. You got the Down the Rabbit Hole gig because the owner thought you were friends with Frisco. Maybe your owe Frisco, but you me for all of this,” Mo said gesturing the studio. “If not for me you’d still be languishing at Hot Topic like the lame you actually are,” Mo said viciously. Trevor flinched from her words. “Everyone told me over and over but I wouldn’t listen; but they were all right. You’re nothing but a fake ass bitch and if that wasn’t bad enough you’re also a fucking lame,” she said.

“Don’t,” Trevor said.

“Don’t what? Call you a fucking lame? Why not? it’s what you are and it’s time we both accept it. And with that realization comes another. I am entirely too good for a lame like you; we’re done,” Mo said before she turned on her heel and left the studio.

John turned to follow her but before he did, he punched Trevor; knocking him out col. He joined Mo beside the elevator. Her head was down and John could tell she was crying.

“Mo,” he whispered.

“No,” she replied.

“What?” he asked.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Mo said.

“Hear what?” John said.

“The I told you so,” she told him.

“Mo, look at me,” John said. Mo turned her tear stained face to him and his heart broke for her. He wanted to go back and beat the shit out of Trevor but he resisted because Mo needed him. “I wasn’t going to say that,” he said gently.

“No?” she asked.

“No. I was going to tell you that I’m here for you,” John said.

“Oh. I thought you’d be happy you were right,” she said.

“No,” he said pulling her to hs side, “I’m so sorry I was right,” he said. She hugged him tightly as the tears steadily fell. He pulled her into the elevator. “Where do you want to go?” he asked her.

“Back to my sister,” Mo said.

“Ok,” John said helping her into the SUV.

When they got to the locker room, Mo rushed to her sister’s side and burst into tears. Claudette rubbed her sister’s back. She looked to John for an explanation.

“She walked in on Trevor and some blonde chick,” John explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie,” Claudette said to her sister. Joe sat on the other side of Mo.

“Girl, we’re really sorry,” Joe said holding her hand.

“We love you,” Claudette said to her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Joe asked.

“No,” Mo said muffled.

“OK,” Joe said squeezing her hand.

“Do you mind if John tells us?” Claudette asked. Mo shook her head no.

“So?” Joe asked looking to John.

“Oh, we caught him fucking some bitch in the studio. Mo literally snatched the girl off his dick. Then she scared her with a look and sent her slinking away. Then she told Trevor he was a lame and she was breaking p with him.”

“She called him a lame?” Joe asked surprised.

“That and a fake ass bitch,” John added.

“That’s my girl,” Joe said proudly.

“Joe,” Claudette in reprimand.

“What? I’m letting her know I support her completely,” Joe said unapologetically.

“What did you do?” Randy asked.

“Who me?” John asked innocently.

“Yes you,” Randy replied.

“Nothing,” John answered quickly.

“Bullshit!” Tyson and Randy said together.

“What do you mean?” John asked.

“What we mean, motherfucker, is that we are not stupid and nobody in here believe you did nothing,” Tyson explained. Mo didn’t know that he punched Trevor. He hadn’t planned to tell her and now it seemed as if his friends weren’t giving him a choice.

“I may have knocked him out,” John said quietly.

“Motherfucker, did you say you knocked him out?” Tyson asked.

“Yeah,” John answered.

“Good,” Joe and Claudette said.

“John, you didn’t have to do that,” Mo spoke up.

“Yes, I did,” John said seriously.

“Thanks,” Mo said with a small smile. “Can we go home?” Mo asked her sister.

“Yeah, give Joe a minute to change the flight information and we’ll be gone,” Claudette promised her sister.

“I’ll call Bane and he’ll be waiting for you when you get home,” Frisco told her talking out his phone.

“Thanks,” she said.

“You’re welcome, hun,” Frisco said.

“OK, it’s been real but if we’re going to make this new flight we have to leave now,” Joe said.

“OK, we’re ready,” Claudette said standing, pulling Mo up with her. “Bye you know,” Claudette said smiling.

“Later,” Parker said hugging both girls.

“Be good,” Tyson said to both girls as he hugged them.

“Bye Claudette. It was great to see you again. don’t be a stranger,” Randy said in her ear while hugging her tightly.

“Bye, Randy,” Claudette said extracting herself from his arms. He winked and shrugged at her then hugged Mo.

“Bye. I’m sorry. Call if you need anything,” Randy said. Mo nodded.

John hugged Claudette.

“Take care of her,” he whispered.

“Of course,” she answered. He hugged Mo next. She held on to him tightly

“You’re going to be fine. Call me anytime; for anything,” John whispered in her ear. Mo nodded, hugging him tighter. “Bye Mo,” he said and kissed her on the forehead.

Joe and Claudette opened their mouths in a silent scream and the four of them left.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

“Can you believe it?!” Joe squealed with excitement.

“Probably but we don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mo deadpanned.

“This!” Joe said turning his laptop to face her.

“Holy fuck!” Mo exclaimed.

“What?” Claudette asked.

“That interview with John got seven million views. We gained five million new subscribers and the shop sales went up 75%,” Joe read off the screen.

“Holy fuck!” Claudette repeat.

“Right!” Joe said.

“Two brassies, a Gay and a Website dotcom is officially a success!” Mo said dancing around the kitchen. The three fo them danced to their success before they sat down to talk about what happens next.

“Now what?” Claudette asked. “How do we keep this up?” she continued.

“Keep doing what we’re doing. Seven million people watched the video only but of those seven, five found something more than the interview to like and they intend to come back. So we just need to keep the site consistent,” Mo said.

“Good idea,” Joe agreed.

“What about the comments? What are they like?” Mo questioned.

“About us, basically positive. The few negative were from Selena Gomez fans so disapproved of her being the Classy Bitch,” Jo said with a shrug.

“Whatever. I am too grown to care about what some misguided child who is confused about what talent actually is, has to say about my opinion,” Claudette said.

“Right. I’m over it,” Mo agreed.

“So, have you talked to John lately,” Joe asked Mo, changing the subject.

“Maybe,” she answered.

“So in your maybe conversations have you mentioned the huge pink polka dot elephant in your friendship?” Joe asked.

“What are you talking about?” Mo inquired.

“Girl staph,” Joe admonished.

“What?” Mo asked.

“He means have you and John talked aobut you and John?” Claudette clarified.

“Uh, no,” Mo admitted.

“Why not?” Joe demanded.

“Because I’m just coming out of a bad break-up and I’m not ready,” Mo said. Joe was going to respond but John’s theme song blared from Mo’s phone.

“Go ahead,” Joe said, “Claudette and I are going upstairs.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

“Why are we up here?” Claudette asked when they were in Joe’s room.

“So we can make a private phone call,” Joe said matter-of-fact.

“Oh right,” Claudette said as she watched Joe pulled his phone out.

**“Hello,” the voice said.**

**“Hey, Frisco, are you busy?” Joe asked.**

**“No, what’s up?” Frisco said.**

**“Good, hold on, I’m going to conference in Randy,” Joe said.**

**“OK,” Frisco said.**

**“Hello,” Randy answered.**

**“Hi,” Joe replied, “it’s Joe, Claudette and Frisco.”**

**“What’s up?”**

**“Are you alone?”**

**“No, Tyson and Parker are here,” Randy said.**

**“Oh good. Put me on speaker,” Joe instructed.**

**“OK, go,” Randy said.**

**“Hey guys, so we called to see what’s up,” Joe said.**

**“Not much,” Randy told him.**

**“I mean with John,” Joe said.**

**“That’s what he meant,” Parker said.**

**“Oh,” Joe said.**

**“How is it that these two are in exactly the same play they were two months ago?” Tyson questioned.**

**“Because Mo says she’s not ready,” Claudette informed the group.**

**“And John isn’t going to do anything until she’s ready,” Randy added.**

**“But he won’t know she ready because they aren’t talking about it,” Joe told them.**

**“What?” Tyson asked.**

**“Yeah, they’re in the same place because they won’t talk about it. Mo told us a little while ago,” Claudette said.**

**“That’s stupid,” Frisco commented.**

**“What do we do?” Tyson asked.**

**“Don’t you guys think we’ve done enough?” Parker queried.**

**“No and why would you say that?” Joe asked incredulously.**

**“Because of us Mo got hurt,” Parker answered.**

**“No, no. Mo got hurt because Trevor is a bitch ass cheater,” Joe stated.**

**“But we orchestrated the situation where she ended up hurt,” Parker said.**

**“Not accurate,” Joe objected.**

**“How not?” Parker questioned.**

**“None of us sent that skinny blonde bitch up to the studio to fuck Trevor. He could have been actually working when they showed up. He wasn’t because he’s a...” Joe ranted.**

**“Bitch ass cheater,” Randy chimed in.**

**“Exactly,” Joe confirmed.**

**“I guess I feel bad she got hurt,” Parker said.**

**“We all do, boo,” Joe said.**

**“Yeah, but I don’t feel bad enough to let my sister sit around sad when I know there is a guy who likes her and is practically perfect for her,” Claudette added.**

**“Right OK,” Parker agreed.**

**“She was going to figure it out eventually. Mo’s not and idiot,” Tyson said.**

**“If she hadn’t caught him I was going to tell her I saw him with those girls,” Frisco commented.**

**“And she’d have been hurt anyway,” Joe said, “so now what?”**

**“One of them should probably admit to liking the other,” Parker said.**

**“John is _never_ going to do that,” Randy said.**

**“Mo might but she’d have to be pushed and frustrated. And then she’ll just blurt it out,” Claudette said.**

**XXXX**

**“Hey, Mo,” John said when Mo answered the phone.**

**“Hey. How are you?” she relpied.**

**“Good. What’s new?” John asked.**

**“Oh my goodness! Your interview got seven million views!” Mo said excited.**

**“Really!? Wow!” John said.**

**“And we generated five million subscribers and lots of revenue in the store,” Mo said.**

**“That’s great. I’m happy for you guys,” John said.**

**“Thanks,” Mo smiled.**

**“What’s next?” he asked.**

**“We just want to keep doing what we’re doing,” Mo told him.**

**“You think that’s a good idea?” he asked.**

**“You don’t?” she asked.**

**“What exactly do you mean?” he asked.**

**“Oh. We aren’t going to change our format. We still have the interviews of Frisco and Duke. And we always have someone fro the “Classy Bitch” segment,” Mo clarified.**

**“Oh. Definitely, keep doing that. Do you have any other interviews lined up?” John asked.**

**“Um nope. We already interviewed the three celebrities we know except Randy,” Mo said.**

**“Any ideas?” he asked.**

**“No. We haven’t talked about it. Got any celebrity friends who want to be on a silly little website?” Mo asked jokiningly.**

**“I’m sure Randy would do it. And I could ask. Anybody in particular?” John asked.**

**“Nope not unless you know Beyoncé,” Mo said.**

**“I don’t but I’m sure I know someone who does,” John told her.**

**“No! Don’t you do that! I never speak to you again, Cena!” Mo exclaimed.**

**“Fine! I was just trying to help,” John laughed. “What about Amy Schumer?” he asked.**

**“Oh, um...” she began.**

**“What?” he questioned.**

**“Let me ask Claudette and Joe. I’ll let you know,” Mo said.**

**“So how are you?” he asked.**

**“I’m fine,” she said quickly.**

**“Mo, come on. You can tell me,” John reminded.**

**“What do you want me to say?” Mo asked.**

**“The truth. If you’re not fine, tell me,” he said.**

**“I feel like an idiot. Joe, Claudette, Bane and Frisco have been telling me for years that he sucked but I defended him,” Mo admitted sighing.**

**“You can’t feel bad. He fooled you into believing him; not your fault,” John told her.**

**“I guess. But it still hurts,” Mo said.**

**“I’m sorry,” he said.**

**“Thanks,” she said. “I was angry for awhile and then I got sad and that’s where I still am.”**

**“I’m sorry you’re hurt but I’m not sorry it’s over between you two,” John admitted. Mo was silent. She didn’t know what to say. “Mo, say something,” he implored.**

**“I don’t know what to say,” Mo said quietly.**

**“You don’t have to say anything,” John said.**

**“I feel like I should say something,” she told him.**

**“Why?” he asked.**

**“I don’t know. Can I ask you a question?” she asked.**

**“Yeah, but I resere the right to not answer,” John answered.**

**“OK,” Mo said.**

**“Go ahead; what’s the question,” John said.**

**“Why would you say you’re glad that Trevor and I are over?” Monica inquired.**

**“Because it’s the truth,” John proclaimed.**

**“Why?” Mo asked.**

**“Because he’s not good for you,” John confessed.**

**“Thank you,” she said.**

**“You’re welcome,” he said hoping she didn’t press him.**

**“That’s the only reason?” she pressed.**

**“Mo, that’s the part I’m not going to answer,” John told her.**

**“Why?” Mo asked confused.**

**“Because you’re not ready to hear it,” he told her.**

**“How do you know what I’m ready to hear?” she asked irritated.**

**“You’re still said and your hurt is still broken,” John said.**

**“So?” Mo asked.**

**“So, you aren’t emotionally ready to hear what I have to say. I would hate to say something that you weren’t ready to know. I can wait,” John confessed again.**

**“OK,” Mo accepted.**

**“OK,” John said with an audible sigh of relief. He was glad Mo wasn’t ready to listen because he wasn’t ready to share.**

**“If you’re sure,” Mo said.**

**“I am,” John assured her.**

**“OK,” Mo said. Ill talk to you later. I’ll let you know about the Amy Schumer thing.”**

**“Right. Talk to you later, Mo,” John said softly.**

**“Bye, John,” Mo said before hanging up.**

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on the song He Could be the One by Hannah Montana (Which we DO NOT own). We also DO NOT own anything that can be found in the real world.
> 
> Sweet Caroline's is a REAL bar in a very REAL and BORING place. Thankfully, we don't own that either.


End file.
